Être ou ne pas être
by BlackFalx
Summary: L'histoire se passe deux mois après les événements de Code Lyoko Évolution. Un jour après les cours Jérémie reçoit une notification sur son PC, ce qu'il ignore c'est qu'il s'agira d'une vieille connaissance qui viendra les aider. Première fanfic.
1. Chapitre 1 - Rencontre

**Voici donc ma première Fanfiction, je tiens à préciser que cette fiction est la mienne, les personnages sont de la licence Code Lyoko réalisé par Jérôme Mouscadet. Sur ceux bonne lecture.**

Deux moi se sont écoulés depuis que les Lyoko-Guerriers ont réussi à paralyser XANA, qu'ils ont obligé Tyron à éteindre son supercalculateur, et qu'Aelita à découvert que sa mère était vivante auprès de l'ancien collègue de son père.

Vendredi, dernier jour de la semaine, pour beaucoup de personne vendredi signifiait surtout que le lendemain ce serait samedi et que ce serait ainsi le week-end, et donc qu'ils auraient droit à deux jours de repos. Mais pour nos jeunes guerriers cela ne représentait guère grand-chose juste une autre période où ils devaient réfléchir à leur situation, mais pour le moment ils étaient en cours de science avec Mme Hertz, et aucun de nos quatre compères ne suivaient vraiment le cours, même Jérémie, après tout il ne s'agissait là que d'un cours portant sur les Arthropodes. Enfin sonna l'heure de la fin des cours. Tous nos héros retournèrent dans leur chambre tandis que Yumi quant à elle retourna chez elle pour s'occuper de son frère. Jérémie s'installa à une table dans le réfectoire puis vinrent d'abord Aelita, Odd, Ulrich et enfin William. Ils mangèrent en silence, l'ambiance était écrasant, personne n'osèrent parler jusqu'à ce que Odd renversa son verre par inadvertance.

-Oh zut, voilà qu'il y a de l'eau dans mon assiette. Dit-il en se plaignant.

-T'es vraiment pas doué. Dis Ulrich sur un ton ironique tandis qu'Aelita et Jérémie se retenaient de rire pendant que William soupira.

-Du coup que fait-on ? Demanda William au groupe. On ne peut pas laisser les choses ainsi.

-Je n'en sais rien. Dit Jérémie tout en retournant dans son état précédant. C'est rare que je n'aie pas de plan.

-Ne dis pas ça Jérémie. Moi aussi je ne sais pas quoi faire, je veux dire, ma mère est en ce moment avec Tyron et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider.

-Ce que je propose c'est d'aller frapper un bon coup chez l'autre papy, et on l'oblige à nous rendre la mère d'Aelita. Dit Odd sur un ton sérieux et comique.

-Et comment veux-tu t'y prendre ? Ton plan comprend deux problème : Un, on ne sait pas où il se trouve, et de deux je te rappel qu'il a une armée de sbire. Répliqua Jérémie un peu en colère.

-Oh ça va Einstein, je proposais un truc c'est tout.

L'ambiance se fit de nouveau lourde jusqu'à ce que le PC de Jérémie sonne.

-Que se passe-t-il Jérémie ? Demanda Ulrich.

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment cela se fait-t-il ?

-Hé bah, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-La salle des scanners ! Quelqu'un se fait dé-virtualiser !

-Quoi ?! S'exclama les quatre guerriers.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Yumi avait fini de se doucher est était vautrait sur son canapé tout en regardant la télé. Son frère, Hiroki s'installa lui aussi sur le canapé et zappa les chaines jusqu'à celle des sports.

-Hiroki ! Remet la chaine précédente ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Pas envi. Répondit son jeune frère.

-Hiroki ça va barder.

-Et que comptes-tu faire ? Tu sais que si tu me fais quelque chose les parents ne seront pas contents et tu auras droit à un bon lavage de cerveau.

-Espèce de…Tenta-t-elle de répliquer avant de voir son téléphone sonner. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et répondis à l'appel.

-Oui Aelita, que se passe-t-il ?

-Yumi ! Enfin tu réponds, il faut que tu nous rejoignes vite à l'usine !

-Attends Aelita, peux-tu m'expliquer ?

-Je sais juste que quelqu'un vient de se dé-virtualiser, j'en sais rien plus.

-Quoi ? T'en es sûre ? Ce pourrait-il que ce soit ton père ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Dépêches-toi de venir c'est tout.

-Ok je rapplique. Elle raccrocha son téléphone, prit un manteau et se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée.

-Où tu vas comme ça ? Demanda son petit frère.

-T'occupe, je vais juste voir des amis.

-Ce ne serait pas plutôt pour voir ton Ulrich d'amour ? Dit-il sur un ton enjoué. Elle n'écouta pas et quitta son logement.

* * *

Plusieurs minutes après elle arriva devant l'ascenseur là où les autres l'attendaient.

-Alors est-ce qu'on sait qui est nôtre invité ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Pas la moindre idée. Lui répondit William.

-Vous n'êtes pas encore allé dedans ?

-Le problème c'est que l'ascenseur ne répond pas. Lui expliqua Odd.

-Et par la trappe vous avez essayez ?

-Ouais mais c'est bloqué. Répondit Ulrich.

Après cette conversation ils entendirent l'ascenseur montait. Une fois les portes ouvertes les Lyokos-Guerriers prirent quelques objets qu'ils trouvèrent au sol pour pouvoir se défendre. Ils entrèrent tous dedans et se dirigèrent vers la salle des scanners. Une fois les portes ouvertes ils se mirent en position de combat mais ne virent personne.

-Jérémie tu nous explique pourquoi il n'y a rien ? Demanda Ulrich.

-Ce n'est pas possible, pourtant mon PC est formel quelqu'un s'est dé-virtualiser et n'a pas quitté cette pièce.

-Alors explique-moi pourquoi on ne le voit pas ? Tu vas me dire qu'il est invisible ?

-Je...je…

-Ulrich ça suffit tu vois bien comment tu le stresses là.

-…'scuse moi Jérémie, je…

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase ils entendirent un souffle. Ils regardèrent de partout mais rien. Soudainement l'un des scanners s'ouvrir, d'abord une main blanche presque fantomatique, une autre, puis un pied et enfin apparu un jeune homme nu ayant entre dix-sept et dix-huit ans assis en tailleur, possédant une chevelure noir avec les mèches rouges. L'inconnu se leva, les filles par réflexe se retournèrent tandis que les garçons se mirent en position de combat, le jeune homme ouvra les yeux qui étaient noir, il prit une inspiration et…s'étouffa ?

-*Tousse *, ça pue ! C'est une infection, sérieusement les gamins vous pourriez penser à allumer une bougie, non mais parce-que là ça sent le rat crevé. D'ailleurs si vous aviez des vêtements cela m'arrangerait, non pas parce-que je mes gèles les noisettes mais oui je me les gèle.

-Mais qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Aelita.

-Sérieusement ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Même un enfant de cinq ans l'aurait compris.

-C…ce n'est...n'est pas possible ! Dit William.

-Ah lui, il l'a compris. Mais bon vu que vous avez l'intelligence d'une huitre et je m'excuse de les comparer à vous, je vais devoir me présenter. Je suis Xana.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus, j'essayerai de sortir un chapitre par semaine, si il y en a pas c'est sûrement dû à ma vie active ou bien par flemme ou par oubli. Sur ce ceux je vous dis à plus est à la prochaine._


	2. Chapitre 2 - Passé

-…Je suis Xana.

-Quoi ! S'exclamèrent le groupe.

-Pas la peine d'hurler. Bon et si vous pouviez me donner des vêtements pour commencer, ce serait sympa de votre part.

-Euh, les filles pouvez-vous aller chercher l'une des couvertures à l'étage ? Demanda Jérémie.

-Ok on s'en occupe, viens Yumi.

-J'te suis Aelita.

Les filles entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et montèrent, tandis que les garçons continuaient à observer celui qui se présentait comme étant Xana. Aucun d'entre eux ne parlaient, à la fois à cause de cette révélation et du fait qu'ils se sentaient mal à l'aise en le voyant.

-Oui, je l'avoue. J'aurai dût me créer des vêtements mais j'en avais pas le temps nécessaire. Déjà que réussir un corps c'est bien compliqué.

-Tu dis être Xana, mais en as-tu au moins une preuve ? Demanda Ulrich.

-Les cheveux, ça ne suffit pas ? Je pensais qu'en me faisant des cheveux avec ces couleurs vous auriez au moins compris. Mais bon j'ai surestimé vos capacité cérébraux, après tout vous n'êtes que de vulgaire primates.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le primate ! Répliqua Ulrich avant de se faire stopper par William.

-Arrêtes Ulrich, tu ne vois pas qu'il essaie de nous provoquer. J'en suis sûr tu es bien Xana. Dit-il au visiteur.

-Je te reconnais bien là William, tu ne te laisses jamais aller facilement, toujours à essayer de calmer les choses. Mais bon, au fond tu n'es qu'un hypocrite, tu te donnes cette image afin de te faire pardonner des crimes que tu as commis envers tes camarades lorsque tu étais encore mon animal de compagnie. Tu laisses même ce gamin te chopper celle pour qui tes hormones sont en ébullitions. Je regrette de ne pas avoir réussi à refaire de toi mon esclave.

-La ferme ! Hurla William.

-Calmes toi William, tu l'as dit toi-même, il n'essaie que de nous provoquer. Lui dit Jérémie.

-C'est vraiment un manipulateur ce type. Répondit Odd.

Alors que le groupe fixa le jeune homme avec un regard rempli de colère, les filles arrivèrent finalement.

-On à chercher de partout, mais finalement on a trouvé de quoi le couvrir…Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Yumi.

-Mieux ne vaut pas trop chercher croyez moi. Dit Odd.

…Ok. Quelqu'un peut aller lui donner cette couverture ?

-Laissez-moi m'en occuper. Répondit Jérémie avant d'aller lui porter la couverture.

Finalement ledit Xana se recouvrit la moitié du corp avec la couverture avant de s'avancer vers les Lyoko-guerriers.

-Bien, je vous en remercie, maintenant des explications s'imposent ils me semblent, non ?

Personne n'osait parler avant qu'Aelita ne se propose.

-Es-tu vraiment Xana ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui.

-As-tu vraiment une preuve ?

-Hé bien comme je l'ai expliqué aux cinq crétins ici présent, j'ai fait de la couleur de mes cheveux ainsi afin de faciliter la reconnaissance, mais je peux aussi faire ça. Expliqua-t-il avant de faire apparaître un arc électrique entre son index et son pouce, ce qui eut comme effet de faire reculer tout le monde d'un pas.

Et maintenant pour répondre à la question que tout le monde se pose tous. Comment se fait-il que j'ai un corps. La réponse est simple, j'utilise le même principe que ce que vous appelez « Clones polymorphes », c'est-à-dire qu'on récupérant mes codes qui étaient implanté en vous, j'ai réussi à parfaire mes « clones », et voyaient le résultat, maintenant j'ai pu m'introduire dans l'un d'eux, et je suis devant vous, presqu'en chair et en os.

-Comment es-tu parvenu à réactiver le supercalculateur après qu'on l'ait éteins ?

-Tout simplement que j'avais prévu ce genre de scénario. Et donc j'avais mis en place un programme que j'ai envoyé à un satellite qui s'active si je suis inactif pendant une semaine. Il avait pour but d'envoyer un spectre me chercher, il m'a trouvé et a réussi à me sortir de ma prison, tout en brouillant le signal de sorte que vous ne soyez pas prévenu.

-Tu as dit que tu étais emprisonné pendant tout une semaine ? Alors qu'as-tu fait par la suite ?

-Tout simplement que premièrement je travaillais sur le programme pour me créer un corps, et que deuxièmement je me suis allié à Tyron.

-Quoi ?! Hurlèrent-ils.

-C'est une manie chez vous de crier, enfin soit, je vais tout de même continuait mon histoire. Après avoir réussi à contacter Tyron, je lui ai donné un coup de main pour détruire le virus que le binoclard a créé, d'ailleurs, mes félicitations car il m'aura fallu un mois pour le détruire. Ainsi donc il j'ai passé les trois dernières semaines à aider Tyron a réparé sa machine, j'en ai d'ailleurs profité pour m'informer sur lui et ses sbires. Mais bon voilà qu'il y a deux jours il me capture, et me vole des codes.

-Quels genres de codes ? Demanda Ulrich.

-Ceux me permettant de créer mes soldats. Du coup, Tyron peut créer des exemplaires de chacun d'entre eux.

-On est mal barré si maintenant Tyron peut créer les monstres. Dit William.

-Heureusement pour nous, il existe un moyen de les récupérer.

-Car tu crois vraiment qu'on va te faire confiance, et qu'on va t'aider à les récupérer ? Dit Yumi légèrement énervée.

-Il semblerait que vous ne compreniez l'importance, maintenant que Tyron à accès à mes « monstres » vous aurez à affronter ses « ninjas » et eux. A moins que vous puissiez vous multiplier, je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez les affrontez sur Lyoko.

Yumi ne dit plus rien, l'ambiance devint écrasante jusqu'à ce qu'Aelita prit la parole.

-Avant que tu nous expliques comment tu vas faire pour les récupérer, dis-nous quel est ton plan, dis-nous la raison qui t'a poussé à venir ici.

-C'est simple, je souhaite la destruction, après tout notre père m'a créé pour cette tâche.

Sur cette simple phrase Aelita se mit à gifler Xana, le bruit résonna dans toute la pièce, Xana poussa alors la jeune fille aux cheveux rose avant de faire un arc électrique entre ses mains pour ensuite s'approcher d'elle.

-Refais encore un geste comme celui-ci, et je te tues.

Les autres intervinrent aussitôt, ils se placèrent devant Xana prêt à se battre tandis que Jérémie aida Aelita à se relever. Xana soupira, il fixa le groupe et commença à parler.

-Bien, maintenant qu'elle a fait ça, je vous autorise tous à me frapper, gifler, ou je ne sais quoi une fois.

Personne n'hésitèrent et lui mirent une gifle les uns après les autres.

-Ça c'est fait. Alors revenons-en à nos moutons. La raison pour laquelle je suis venu ici est parce qu'avec mon aide vos chances de battre Tyron grandissent, et surtout pour me venger de sa trahison, si il y a bien une chose que je déteste, ce sont ceux qui trahisse leur honneur.

-Car tu parles d'honneur, toi le programme le plus dangereux au monde souhaitant la destruction de l'espèce humaine. Cracha Yumi en face de Xana.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas humain, mais je respecte l'honneur ? Enfin soit, si vous acceptez de m'aider, je vous aiderez de un à récupérer la mère de ma « sœur », et de deux à ramener Waldo Schaeffer ou plutôt Franz Hopper comme vous avez l'habitude de l'appeler.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous aura plût, je l'avoue je l'ai rendu plutôt sombre mais je trouvais que cette ambiance collait bien, j'attends de vos retour là-dessus pour que vous puissiez me dire ce qui ne va pas et comment je pourrais m'améliorer. Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine._


	3. Chapitre 3 - Décision

-… et de deux à ramener Waldo Schaeffer ou plutôt Franz Hopper comme vous avez l'habitude de l'appeler.

-Qu'as-tu dis ? S'exclama Aelita.

-J'ai dit que j'allais ramener Schaeffer à la vie.

-C'est une blague, comme si tu le pouvais. Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? Je veux dire tu as cherché à tuer mon père pendant des années.

-J'ai cherché à le tuer parce qu'il voulait me détruire. Et il me serait possible de le ramener à la vie, mais pour ça il me faut, du temps, de la puissance, des souvenirs, et plusieurs réplikas.

-Des souvenirs ? Demanda Jérémie.

-Vois-tu Tyron a aussi réussi à me voler des souvenirs, je ne me rappelle que de trois chose à son sujet, qu'il est mon créateur, son faux nom, et de ma « sœur ».

-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour le ramener à la vie, Xana ?

-En récupérant mes codes et mes souvenirs, voyez-vous en l'affrontant j'avais réussi à obtenir beaucoup d'information quant à son sujet, comme son poids, son âge, ses origines, ses parents, ses notes scolaires qui d'ailleurs je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il était très nul en mathématique. Mais le plus important c'était que j'avais obtenu ses souvenirs. Il me serait donc possible de reconstituer son corps avec ses souvenirs, mais pour cela il me faut récupérer mes souvenirs.

-Et comment sait-on que tu ne nous mens pas ? Demanda Ulrich tout en gardant un regard noir sur leur ennemi.

-Parce que je ne mens jamais, lorsqu'il s'agit de Schaeffer. Maintenant je vous demande qu'une chose, faire une trêve le temps de battre Tyron, et une fois fait je m'engage à le ramener à la vie. Dit-il avec un regard sérieux ne montrant aucun mensonge, ou d'acte de trahison.

Personne ne répondit, ils étaient tous dans leur pensée en train de réfléchir sur le fait d'accepter l'aide de leur Némésis. Jérémie mit fin à ce silence et regarda chacun de ses compagnons.

-Xana, peux-tu nous laisser déconcerter un instant, le temps qu'on se décide à te faire confiance ou non ?

-Bien évidemment, faites donc, j'ai tout mon temps.

Les Lyoko-guerriers se rendirent donc dans l'ascenseur pour discuter et afin de s'assurer que leur invité ne les entende pas.

-Que fait-on alors ? Demanda Yumi à Jérémie.

-Moi je dis que ça sent le piège, on n'a aucune preuve qu'il ne va pas tenter de nous poignarder dans le dos n'importe quand.

-Je suis d'accord avec William, Xana veut peut être qu'on l'aide à récupérer ses codes mais le problème reste qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il veut faire après.

-En effet, mais avouez que si il dit la vérité alors on aurait tout de même une chance de battre Tyron, et là ce serait avantageux pour nous.

-On aura qu'à le trahir après qu'on l'ait battu.

-Le problème reste que si il peut réellement ramener Franz Hopper à la vie, alors ce serait le rêve pour nous tous.

-Justement, on ne sait pas s'il le peut vraiment, aussi bien c'est un mensonge pour nous obliger à collaborer avec lui.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il ment, après tout son histoire tiens la route, il faudrait en effet pas mal de supercalculateur pour le faire.

-Et qui nous dit qu'il ne les utiliserait pas pour créer un kolosse, si il a pu se matérialiser dans notre monde il pourrait très bien le faire avec ses monstres. Et s'il le matérialise dans notre monde on ne pourra faire contre.

-On ne peut vraiment pas lui faire confiance, il dit qu'il ne ment jamais lorsqu'il s'agit de Franz Hopper, mais je vous rappelle qu'il s'est déjà fait passer pour lui.

-Que fait-on ?

-Je propose de collaborer avec lui, mais on ne lui fait surtout pas confiance. Il nous faudrait pouvoir le surveiller s'il tente le moindre mauvais coup.

-T'en es sûre Aelita ?

-S'il existe un moyen de ramener mon père ainsi que ma mère, alors je suis prête à tout.

Tout le monde ne dit plus rien avant que Jérémie propose un vote.

-Que ceux qui sont pour l'avis d'Aelita lève la main.

Seuls Aelita, Jérémie, et Odd levèrent la main, puis soudainement ce fût au tour de Yumi avant que les deux sabreurs levèrent la main à leur tour.

-C'est décidé nous acceptons son aide mais à condition de lui attacher une muselière.

-Cela me va. Répondu Odd.

-Ok.

-Ça va être amusant de voir Xana devenir notre esclave. Dit Ulrich.

-Douce vengeance.

-Tant qu'on est sûr qu'il ne peut rien faire contre nous ça va.

-Je vous remercie les amis.

-Que veux-tu princesse, tes désirs sont des ordres.

Ils sortirent tous de l'ascenseur avant de voir Xana faire des pompes. Il continua à en faire au point que sa couverture en tomba, les filles se retournèrent directement avant de voir son entrejambe.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda William.

-Hé bah le temps que vous discutiez j'ai décidé de le consacrer sur l'apprentissage pour pouvoir mieux comprendre comment fonctionne un corps. Car je vous rappelle qu'il n'y a pas encore deux heures j'étais une série de code.

-Ok on a compris, mais s'il te plaît rhabille toi.

Xana cessa son entrainement et remis sa couverture. Il se retourna vers ses anciens ennemis avant d'apercevoir les filles toujours en train de rougir.

-Et moi qui m'attendais à de véritable guerrière qui n'ont peur de rien, voilà que je découvre qu'elles sont en réalité des filles totalement pure et innocente.

-T'as fini le pervers ! S'exclama Ulrich. Ça ne va pas de dire ça !

-Enfin bref, nous avons fini de discuter et nous avons de décider de collaborer avec toi mais à condition qu'on te tienne en laisse.

-Ah désolé mais je ne suis pas maso. Par contre le chat-chien lui j'imagine que si.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis !

-Ton avatar est censé refléter ta personnalité, et pour une raison qui nous est obscure dont on ignore encore la raison, c'est que ça a pris cette apparence. A moins que tu aimes te faire passer pour un animal, je vois mal la raison derrière ça.

Odd après avoir entendu ceci commença à se morfondre dans son coin, tout en répétant en boucle « Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'a moi ».

-Bon passant, vous dîtes donc que la seule condition pour que puisse collaborer avec vous est que je sois surveillé.

-C'est bien ça. Lui répondit Ulrich.

-Si ce n'est que ça. Et moi qui pensait devoir me faire m'humilier, je m'en sors mieux que je ne l'espérais.

-Ne tire pas trop de conclusions, pour l'instant on te surveille, mais si jamais tu venais à blesser quelqu'un alors on devra appliquer des méthodes draconienne.

-Ne t'en fait pas ma chère sœur, je serai aussi sage qu'une image.

-C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète.

-Maintenant il nous faut t'inscrire dans notre école, et surtout qu'on puisse t'envoyer dans l'internat. Mais le problème est qu'on arrive bientôt au début de deuxième trimestre.

-Il existe un moyen très simple pour m'inscrire, et vous devez surement de quoi je veux parler.

-Non on t'interdit d'utiliser tes spectres.

-Dommage, mais bon au moins je pourrais toujours le garder avec moi.

-« Le » ? Demanda Jérémie.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'avais créé un spectre pour me libérer, et c'est grâce à ce même « spectre » que j'ai pu me matérialiser ici.

-Tu veux dire qu'il est là ? Demanda Yumi avant de se mettre en position de combat.

-Effectivement, sors de là 0100011101101000011011110111001101110100.

Soudainement un câble commença à léviter au-dessus du sol, et le spectre fit son apparition, tel un serpent il s'enroula autour de son maître avant de s'arrêter.

-Je vous présente 0100011101101000011011110111001101110100, mais vous pouvez l'appeler Ghost, il s'agit de mon seul et dernier soldat, bien sûr il ne s'en prendra à aucun d'entre vous.

Les Lyoko-guerriers ne dirent rien, ils se rendirent compte que si Xana voulez vraiment le tuer il l'aurait fait depuis le début, et comprirent que c'est son soldat qui les empêchaient de prendre l'ascenseur, de tous les spectres qu'ils avaient rencontrés, il s'agissait sûrement du plus dangereux.

-Bon alors des suggestions pour mon intégration dans votre école ?

-J'aurai bien une idée. Répondit Odd après avoir fini de décompresser. On pourrait t'inscrire comme élève étranger venu pour un programme d'échange interscolaire.

-Bonne idée Odd, mais le problème reste qu'il nous ait impossible de faire ça, il nous faudrait inventer une école ou je ne sais quoi pour faire ça, mais en plus cela prendrait du temps à se faire.

-Si ce n'est que ça il me faudrait juste contacter Cambridge pour me faire passer pour l'un de leur étudiants, et avec un petit lavage de cerveau l'affaire est réglé.

-On ne peut pas te laisser faire ça !

-C'est vous qui avez proposé que je sois surveillé constamment il me semble, non ?

-Ok on te laisse faire, mais avant toute chose. Quel est ton lien avec Cambridge ?

-J'ai de nombreux contact dans le monde entier, ils pensent tous que je suis un généreux donateur. Il me suffit d'envoyer un mail pour qu'ils m'obéissent et les doyens de Cambridge en font partie.

-…Si tu le dis.

-Mais comment allons-nous faire pour le surveiller le temps qu'il soit inscrit ?

-Je peux me rendre dans l'un de vos portables et y rester au moins une semaine le temps qu'il faudra.

-Tu peux faire ça ?

-Oui.

-Ce ne serait pas mieux de le garder ainsi ?

-Et bien si tu veux que je pirate toute l'école alors oui c'est le meilleur des plans.

-Laisse tomber.

-Maintenant la question qu'on doit se poser c'est : qui va me garder.

Plus personne ne dit rien, ils avaient les yeux grand ouvert, tous se dirent « Pas moi ». C'est Odd qui se proposa de le garder. Ainsi donc Xana sous une forme de spectre s'infiltra dans le téléphone d'Odd en compagnie de Ghost, afin de s'assurer qu'aucun des deux ne fassent quoi que ce soit il l'éteignit. Tous rentrèrent à l'école tandis que Yumi rentra chez elle. Vingt-trois heures était passé et ils savaient que cette semaine serait mouvementé.

* * *

 _Voilà le troisième chapitre c'est fait. Enfin on quitte l'usine, et on rentre dans la vrai histoire *imagine la galère*, enfin bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et j'espère que vous pourriez m'envoyez des reviews pour s'avoir si je fais bien les chose. Sur ce à la prochaine._


	4. Chapitre 4 - Une matinée à Kadic

Voilà désormais une semaine que Xana s'était matérialisé sur terre sous l'apparence d'un jeune homme, une semaine sans que Tyron tente quoi que ce soit, une semaine qu'il avait tout orchestrait avec l'aide des Lyoko-guerriers afin qu'il puisse se faire passer pour un étudiant étranger venant tout droit de Cambridge. Voilà désormais Lundi, il était sept heures et tous les internats rentrèrent dans la cantine pour le petit-déjeuner. Xana quant à lui se tenait devant l'établissement jusqu'à ce que Jim arrive.

-Alors c'est toi qui viens de Cambridge ? Ma foi j'aurai pensé que tu ressemblerais à un intello, mais je me suis trompé. Je me présente, Jim, Jim Moralès prof de gym et surveillant de l'internat. Et toi comment te nommes tu mon garçon ?

-Good morning. My name is Xavier, Xavier Nada nice to meet you.

-Heu ouais…nice two mit u. Enfin bref, dis-moi que tu sais parler français.

-Oh oui je sais un peu parler french.

-Bon tant mieux, alors tu peux me suivre. Je vais t'amener au proviseur Delmas, c'est lui qui va te dire ce qui va t'arriver.

-Okay.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin au bureau du proviseur tandis que ce dernier jouait, à un jeu où on incarne un certain camembert jaune qui évite de se faire manger par des fantômes. Jim entra sans toquer ce qui pour effet de faire sursauter le proviseur et de mettre son jeu en pause.

-Moralès combien de fois vous ai-je dit de toquer avant d'entrer ?

-Veuillez m'excuser monsieur mais voilà l'étudiant britannique.

-Ah le jeune Nada, faites le rentrer.

-Aller rentre. Sur cette ordre « Xavier » entra et fît face au proviseur qu'il connaissait que si bien puisqu'il l'a déjà contrôlé par le passé, comme la fois où il avait posé un ultimatum à ses anciens Némésis pour qu'ils lui livrent Aelita.

-Bonjour je me présente Jean-Pierre Delmas, je suis le proviseur de cette école si vous avez le moindre souci venez me voir directement.

-Ce sera avec grand plaisir Mr. Delmas.

-Oh vous parlez français, et moi qui craignait que vous auriez quelques lacunes il semblerait que je me sois inquiétais pour rien. Bien alors voici votre carnet d'adresse, vos horaires, et la chambre où vous allez vivre, vous serez colocataire avec un de nos plus brillant élève. Il se nomme Jérémie Belpois, j'espère que vous passerez un bon séjour parmi nous.

-Je vous en remercie monsieur.

-Parfait, vous allez commencer les cours à huit heures, avec Mme Meyer professeur de mathématique.

Sur ces paroles notre faux étudiant étranger fût accompagné par Jim dans les dortoirs pour qu'il puisse poser ses affaires. Il était désormais sept heures cinquante et tous les élèves rentraient dans leur salle de classe. Une minute après la sonnerie du début des cours Xavier arriva devant sa classe avant que le professeur de sport n'ouvre la porte.

-Ah Mr. Moralès que faites-vous ici ?

-Je suis là pour amener l'étudiant étranger.

-J'ignorais qu'il y avait un tel évènement.

-Cherchais pas, au moins je peux vous dire qu'il nous vient tout droit de Cambridge ma p'tite dame.

-Alors soit faites le rentrer.

-Bon sur ce j'y vais. Bonne journée. Et il s'en alla.

-Allons bon, viens tu peux rentrer tu n'as pas à être timide, pourrais-tu te présenter.

Une fois devant la classe Xavier écrit son nom sur le tableau avant de faire face à ses nouveaux camarades.

-Je me présente, je me nomme Xavier Nada, comme l'a déjà dit le professeur de sport je viens de Cambridge. J'ai dix-sept ans et je m'intéresse à l'électronique et l'informatique. J'espère pouvoir passer un bon trimestre avec vous.

-Bien va t'asseoir à côté d'Ulrich Stern.

Xavier s'asseye donc à côté d'Ulrich il lui tendait la main avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ulrich lui serra très fort la main tout en esquissant le même sourire. La matinée se termina. Les Lyokos-guerriers se retrouvèrent dans la cour près des toilettes en compagnie de leur nouveau camarade de classe.

-J'en voyais plus la fin, se trouvait assis à côté de lui est une torture.

-Ça se voit que tu n'as pas eu à le supporter pendant une semaine dans ton téléphone. Je ne pouvais pas l'utiliser afin d'éviter qu'il en profite pour mater son contenu.

-Au moins la partie une du plan est un succès, mais tu ne pouvais pas te trouver une meilleur fausse identité, c'est quoi ce nom pourrie.

-Écoute Einstein, si j'ai pris ce nom c'est pour m'assurer que vous vous rappeliez de qui je suis vraiment. Car avec votre quotient intellectuel actuel, vous pourriez facilement oubliez.

-Il y a des fois où tu cherches vraiment les ennuis.

-Oh oh voilà Sissi qui s'approche.

-Salut les gars, je vois que le nouveau est déjà parmi vous. Je me présente, je suis...

-…Sissi Delmas, la fille du proviseur, je sais. Avant d'arriver ici je me suis renseigné sur la plupart des élèves via les réseaux sociaux.

-C'est…c'est exact.

-J'espère pouvoir passer un très bon trimestre en ta compagnie.

-De…de même. Dit-elle en rougissant légèrement avant de s'en rendre compte et de fuir rapidement.

-Sérieusement t'as réussi à plaire à Sissi dès le premier jour. Dit tu ne veux pas m'enseigner comment faire ?

-Laisse tomber Odd, comme si un virus aller t'apprendre quoi que ce soit sur la vie.

. . . Je suis un programme multi-agents. Ai-je bien été clair la geisha.

-Ouais ouais si tu le dis.

-Laissez tomber ces tensions inutiles. Sinon XAVIER dans quel chambre te trouves tu donc ? Demanda le jeune prodige de l'école.

-Dans la tienne. Vous ne pouviez pas rêver mieux pour pouvoir me surveiller.

-Tant mieux et s'il vous plait arrêtez d'essayer de vous chercher, je sais que ce n'est ni facile pour lui et pour nous. Mais on a besoin de se souder les coudes pour pouvoir battre Tyron.

-Désolé Aelita.

-Bon alors peux-tu nous dire où se trouve Tyron ?

-Je sais juste qu'il se trouve dans un laboratoire. Mais de ce que je m'en rappel il y avait pas mal de soldat avec des casques empêchant quiconque de voir leurs visage. Autant dire que notre ennemi est plus grand que ce qu'on avait imaginé.

-Et pour les ninjas ?

-Comme vous vous doutiez il s'agit bien d'humain. Tyron a réussi leur donner un même type d'avatar ayant les mêmes capacités. Mais il semblerait tout de même qu'il en existe d'autre avec un système d'hiérarchie. Tous ceux qu'on a affrontés sont des éclaireurs, des pions en somme. De ce que je m'en rappel il y en a avec des ailes, d'autres ayant des pouvoirs semblable à ceux d'Aelita, des archers aussi, et enfin une sorte de shogun.

-Ah ouais tout de même.

-C'est pourquoi nous allons devoir améliorer vos avatars et que je fasse le mien.

-Le tiens ?

-Bien sûr, je ne vais pas vous laissez toute l'action pour vous-même. Et ainsi je pourrais moi-même récupérer mes soldats.

-C'est une bonne idée.

Après cette discussion la sonnerie tinta et tous retournèrent en cour avant de se rejoindre ce soir au labo.

* * *

 _Voilà, le chapitre 4 c'est fait. Je vous rassure l'action aura bientôt lieu, sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine._


	5. Chapitre 5 - Virtualisation

Après la pause du matin nos héros retournèrent en classe. Cette fois-ci ils avaient cours de d'histoire-géo avec le professeur Chardin, certains dormaient tandis que d'autre arrivaient à s'envoyer des texto, le seul qui suivaient réellement le cours fût Xavier car sinon ils risquent de griller sa couverture d'étudiant d'étranger. Après ça ils mangèrent à la cantine et furent surpris premièrement de voir leur ancien Némésis en train de manger, mais aussi parce qu'un attroupement se forma rapidement autour de lui, autant dire que dès le premier jour il devint à son grand dam l'élève le plus populaire de l'école. Les cours continuèrent jusqu'au soir, Ulrich et Odd se retenaient de rire en voyant Xavier lessivé par cette journée. Enfin le grand moment arrivé à grand pas, les Lyokos-guerriers se retrouvèrent au labo tandis que Ghost surveillé l'extérieur.

-Alors, comment fût cette journée ? Demanda William à son ancien tortionnaire avec un air moqueur.

-Tu veux réellement que je te réponde ? En tout cas je peux t'assurer que je t'ai volé ta place de beau-gosse numéro un de l'école.

-Et comment, si vous aviez vu le nombre de filles qui le suivaient, on aurait dit des canetons suivant leur mère.

-Merci de ce commentaire inutile l'homme-chat.

-Arrêter s'il vous plaît. Si nous sommes ici, c'est pour améliorer vos avatars. Et donc Xana peux-tu nous dire comment tu vas t'y prendre ?

-Rien de bien compliquer, il me faut d'abord ton journal pour que je puisse voir vos ancienne données avec les actuels afin de vous donner des capacités qui vous seront utiles.

-Si ce n'est que ça.

-Je vous propose aussi de recréer le territoire de la forêt et de la banquise.

-Et à quoi cela va-t-il nous servir ?

-Tout simplement que Tyron ne connaissant pas ces territoires ni ses ninjas alors nous pourrons l'affronter sur notre propre terrain.

-Ok et par quoi vas-tu commencer ?

-Et bien d'abord je vais améliorer la geisha puisqu'elle est celle qui possède le moins de compétence. Ensuite je vais en profiter pour vous redonner la capacité de réactiver et désactiver les tours.

-Combien de temps te faudra-t-il donc ?

-Avec l'aide du binoclard il ne me faudrait pas trop longtemps, minimum deux heures.

-Cela me parait sensé.

-Dans ce cas allez-y. Rendez-vous dans une tour puis Aelita l'activera pour nous transférer le plus de données et de puissance possible.

-C'est la première fois que je t'entends prononcer l'un de nos noms. Lui répondit la concernée.

-Parce que de tous tu es celle ayant le plus de valeur et qu'on ne peut se permettre de perdre.

Tous furent choqués par cette révélation, que Xana ayant tenté de la tuer à plusieurs reprise explique qu'il ne peut se permettre de la perdre.

-Bon et maintenant rendez-vous dans la salle des scanners.

-Je reste ici au cas où. Dit William.

-En es-tu sûr William ? Parce que tu risques de rater pas mal de chose.

-Je préfère t'avoir à l'œil.

-C'est comme tu veux.

Ainsi donc Aelita, Odd, Ulrich et Yumi se rendirent dans la salle des scanners avant de se virtualiser, et Jérémie débuta la phase de virtualisation (mettez la musique).

-Transfer Odd, transfer Yumi, transfert Ulrich, scanner Odd, scanner Yumi, scanner Ulrich, virtualisation.

Les trois guerriers se retrouvèrent sur le territoire du désert puis vint Aelita qui les rejoignit rapidement.

-Bien il y a une tour près de vous qui se trouve à trois cent mètre de vous en direction du nord.

-C'est compris Jérémie, il fait quoi le fameux programme multi-agents ?

-En ce moment il s'est connecté avec un ordi et commence à vous préparer la capacité qu'il avait mentionnée avant. Et trois deux un, voilà vos véhicules.

-Ça me rappelle le jour où on avait croisé une tarentule pour la première fois.

-Une tarentule ? Demanda Xana alias Xavier.

-Mais si tu sais le monstre quadrupède qui tire des lasers de ses quatre membres.

-Aaah soldat_id_09. C'est vrai que c'était l'une de mes meilleures créations, dire qu'il en aura fallu que d'un seul pour tous vous battre. C'était magnifique je pense que si j'avais eu un corps et une conscience humaine j'aurai fait ce que vous appelez la fête.

-Ouais bah ne te félicite pas trop tout de même.

-Vous avez fini de ressassez le passé.

-Ouais ouais. Répondirent le programme multi-agent et Odd.

Après avoir parcouru près de deux cents soixante mètres Jérémie reçut une notification.

-Oh oh.

-Quoi oh oh ?

-Vous avez de la visite.

-Des ninjas ?

-Non c'est quelque chose d'autre et de nouveau.

-Laisse-moi voir le binoclard. Xana ouvrit les yeux en grand avant de grincer des dents.

-L'ordure, il a réussi à atteindre Lyoko. Et en plus il vient d'envoyer des monstres ressemblant à mes soldats mais qu'il a honteusement modifié.

-Il a envoyé quoi plus précisément ?

-Une version des « tarentules » mais avec les couleurs de ses « ninjas ».

-Ah ouais, mais concrètement ça change quoi ? Demanda Ulrich.

-Imagine une « tarentule » avec l'agilité et les compétences de ses sbires.

-C'est une blague ?!

-Pas d'autre choix, je viens vous rejoindre.

-Et ton programme ?

-0100011101101000011011110111001101110100! Hurla-t-il avant que le spectre n'apparaisse.

-Termine le programme que j'ai créé, et ce le plus rapidement possible.

Ghost s'infiltra alors dans l'ordinateur et commença à finir le programme.

-William accompagnes le.

-T'en es sûr Jérémie ? Tu n'as pas peur que le spectre t'attaque ?

-Non ne t'en fais pas je sais qu'il ne me fera rien.

-Si tu le dis.

-Alors c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?!

-J'arrive, pas de stresse. Répondit William avant d'apercevoir que les pupilles de son ancien maître avaient pris ceux de la forme de son logo.

Ils descendirent donc et rentrèrent tous les deux dans les scanners avant que Jérémie n'amorce le transfert.

-Transfert William, transfert _je n'aurai jamais cru le dire un jour_ Xana, scanner William, scanner Xana, virtualisation.

William apparut le premier avant d'apercevoir l'avatar de Xana. Il avait pris une apparence proche de l'époque ou William fut Xanatifié mais avec une double-faux presque organique, il avait un manteau noir dans le dos, son logo se trouvait sur son torse et son dos, son visage était recouvert de marque rouge tandis que ses yeux étaient d'un noir de jais, il avait à ses jambes deux pistolets qui eux aussi semblait organique. Sur son front se trouvait un œil qui était Xanatifié, il portait au niveau des mains des gants ne recouvrant point ses doigts où l'on pouvait apercevoir les mêmes traits qu'il avait sur son visage.

-Allons y.

* * *

 _Ça_ _y est l'action va enfin commencer au prochain chapitre, Xana fait enfin son apparition sur Lyoko. Au prochain chapitre nos guerriers vont enfin affronter un "Hybride". Sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine._


	6. Chapitre 6 - Premier combat

-…Allons-y.

Ainsi fut les premiers mots que prononça Xana une fois sur Lyoko. William reprenant conscience du danger que ses amis encourent utilisa son supersmoke pour se diriger vers eux mais fût surpris en voyant Xana se faire pousser des ailes comme le fait Aelita même si celles-ci étaient rouge et noir. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux en direction de leurs coéquipiers.

Pendant ce temps les quatre autres Lyoko-guerriers virent enfin la tarentule verte et noire. Elle faisait la même taille qu'une tarentule, mais possédait deux autres membres rappelant les pattes d'une sauterelle et à la place de l'œil de Xana se trouvait une sphère lumineuse.

-Alors c'est ça le nouveau sbire de Tyron ? Demanda ironiquement Odd. C'est moche, enfin je ne serai dire si c'est plus moche maintenant qu'avant.

-Au moins on est fixé. S'exclama Yumi. Xana ne nous avait pas menti, Tyron lui a bel et bien volé ses sbires.

-Odd si tu as une idée de nom pour ce machin n'hésite pas.

-Hé bah pourquoi pas « Tarentule Tyronisé » ?

-Faudrait demander l'avis à son papa, hein Xavier ? Demanda Ulrich à Xana. (Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de tous les Xavier. Il s'exclame ainsi parce qu'il trouve comique d'appeler leur ancien ennemi par son nom humain).

-Appelez les comme vous voulez, du moment que j'arrive à les retrouver comme avant. Dit Xana un peu énervé via le micro dut au fait qu'il se trouve loin d'eux.

Après en avoir fini avec cette discussion la tarentule passa enfin à l'attaque, en une seconde il avait déjà disparu.

-Bah il est où ? Demanda Odd.

-En haut ! Hurla Aelita à ses compagnons.

En effet la tarentule s'était propulsée dans les airs à l'aide de ses nouvelles pattes. Cette dernière commença à charger avec ses quatre canons et tira sur nos guerriers. Les lasers n'atteignirent qu'Aelita et Ulrich au niveau de l'épaule gauche.

-Ulrich, Aelita vous venez de perdre quarante points de vie ! S'exclame Jérémie. Dirigez-vous vers la tour, vite !

Les Lyoko-guerriers ne se firent pas prier et se dirigèrent en direction de la tour. Odd utilisa son overboard et fonça vers la tarentule en lui tirant cinq de ses flèches laser sur les dix-milles qu'il possède. Trois touchèrent le monstre le faisant exploser.

-Quoi ?! C'est tout, ils sont super faibles. Tu peux nous éclairer de ta lumière Einstein ?

-Je…je n'en sais rien. Xana tu ne connaîtrais pas la raison ?

-C'est simple. Soupira l'interpelé avant d'explique la raison. Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi je ne les améliore jamais ?

-Heu non.

-Parce que si je veux les rendre plus puissant je dois réduire leur défense et leur point de vie. C'est pourquoi je trouve honteux de la part de Tyron d'avoir modifié mes soldats sans en prendre compte.

-En parlant de lui, il est courant que tu aies réussi à t'enfuir ? Demanda William.

-Non, tout ça grâce à 0100011101101000011011110111001101110100. C'est lui qui m'a libéré et a laissé un leurre.

Alors qu'ils discutaient Jérémie n'avait pas aperçu que d'autre monstre arrivaient sur eux. C'est au moment où Odd se fit toucher à la jambe de gauche que tous virent qu'il y avait maintenant cinq krabes et trois mégatanks. Les krabes possédaient des yeux de ninja partout sur sa carapace avec des canons et au moment où les mégatanks n'avaient plus besoin de s'ouvrirent pour tirer leurs lasers au grand désespoir d'Ulrich puisqu'ils sont les monstres qu'il déteste le plus.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Maintenant ils sont devenus plus chiant qu'avant ! Comment on fait pour les détruire s'ils ne s'ouvrent plus ?! Hurla Ulrich fulminant de colère.

Les Lyokos-guerriers n'avaient plus d'autre choix que de fuir, mais ils s'aperçurent que les monstres peuvent devenir intangibles pour ensuite se diriger vers eux. C'est à ce moment que William apparut et enfonça son épée dans un mégatanks ce qui eut pour effet de le détruire.

-Il semblerait que ton idée ait marché. S'exclama William à Xana qui utilisa ses pistolets dans les airs pour détruire deux krabes qui étaient sous leur forme intangible.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il serait vulnérable dans cet état. Tu crois que je t'avais offert le supersmoke pour quelle raison ?

Voyant comment les deux nouveaux arrivé avaient fait pour détruire les monstres Yumi tira ses éventails détruisant par la suite deux autres krabes. Odd en fit de même en tirant une flèche laser pour détruire le dernier krabe et Aelia son champ de force pour l'avant dernier mégatank et ce fut enfin Ulrich qui acheva le dernier d'un coup de sabre tout en affichant un aire de fierté.

Lorsque Xana se posa enfin sur le sol tous furent surpris en voyant l'avatar de Xana.

-Heu alors c'est à ça que tu ressemblais depuis toujours ? Demanda Odd avant de se prendre un coup du côté plat de la double-faux de Xana sur la tête, ce qui eut comme effet de rendre dix points de vie à Odd.

-Non. Avant je n'avais pas de vrai forme. Je ressemblais plutôt à un de mes « spectre ».

-Je rêve où tu viens de soigner Odd ? Demanda Jérémie quelque peu surpris.

-Non tu ne rêves pas. En effet je possède comme capacité de vous soigner à condition que je vous frappe. J'ai certainement eu cette capacité parce que l'envie de vous trucider me vient à l'esprit dès que je pose un regard sur vous. Mais comme nous sommes allié cela vous soigne, on dirait que depuis mon arrivé je suis devenu assez sadique.

-Ok, bon on s'y rend à cette fameuse tour ? Demanda Yumi.

-Ouais. S'exclamèrent le groupe avant de remonter sur leur véhicule avant de se diriger vers la tour.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur place, Aelita entra dans la tour, Jérémie l'activa et dé-virtualisa Xana ainsi qu'Ulrich pour qu'il puisse surveiller leur ancien ennemi. Une fois dans la salle de contrôle Xana s'installa devant l'ordinateur que Jérémie lui avait prêté laissant Ghost sortir, après quoi ce dernier retourna dehors pour surveiller la zone. Il aura fallu plus qu'une heure pour qu'ils achèvent le programme permettant au Lyoko-guerriers d'entrer et sortir des tours tout en les activant ou le contraire. Et enfin commença la restauration des territoires perdus. En une heure la forêt revint et encore une heure pour la banquise. Pour vérifier que cela ait bien marché Jérémie demanda à Odd et William de se rendre chacun dans les territoires ressuscités, chose qu'ils confirmèrent, en effet tout était revenu comme avant, même les tours y étaient présentes. Il était minuit passé et la fatigue se ressentait, ils décidèrent de revenir le week-end prochain le temps que Jérémie et Xana est purent achever les évolutions des avatars. Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est que Tyron allait tout faire pour récupérer Aelita, tout, même avec les pires manières qu'il soit.

* * *

 _Voilà, maintenant nos guerriers savent que Xana ne mentait pas. Que peut donc prévoir Tyron ? Vous le serez au prochain chapitre._

 _Au fait, je vous autorise à me donner des défis pour les prochains chapitre, tout ce que vous voulez. Genre "Teddyzilla le retour" ou je ne sais quoi._

 _Je tiens aussi à prévenir thor94 que premièrement je le remercie pour ses reviews et que la raison pour laquelle je dis que Yumi est celle qui possède le moins de compétence est parce que c'est celle qui se fait battre le plus souvent._

 _Sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine._


	7. Chapitre 7 - Kidnapping (1)

**Me revoilà désolé de mon absence mais j'étais au pays des dromadaires, et là bas pas de réseau. Mais me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre pour vous.**

* * *

Mardi, voilà un jour que Xana avait officiellement rejoint Kadic en tant qu'élève. Notre groupe commençait les cours par les mathématiques, le professeur donna quant à « Xavier » un test pour évaluer son niveau, il fût surpris en voyant ce dernier avoir répondu correctement à tous les exercices sans faire une seule faute. Après quoi ce fut en cours de gym qu'il étonna le plus de monde en battant le record de l'école au cent mètre. Enfin ce fût la pause de midi et les Lyoko-guerriers se retrouvèrent à leur place habituelle dans la cour.

-J'en peut plus. S'exclama Xana.

-C'est quoi le problème ? Demanda Yumi.

-J'en ai marre.

-Cherche pas, c'est juste qu'il déteste l'école, lui expliqua Odd, tu sais je le comprends.

-Xavier tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Jérémie ayant cependant déjà une idée.

-Il se passe que j'ai des envies psychotique. Comment vous faites pour supporter ça ? Je m'ennui !

-Tu t'ennuis ?

-Oui ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être un roi parmi les bouffons. Obligé de te restreindre.

-Ce pourrait-il que tu sois frustré ?

-Exactement chère sœur. Je savais que l'espèce humaine était pitoyable, mais à ce point attardé ! Je ne l'aurai jamais cru. Vivement un cataclysme qui la décime entièrement.

Personne ne disait quoi que ce soit, mais tous se retinrent de rire voyant à quel point leur ancienne Némésis était dépressif après seulement un jour et demi de cours. Soudainement Sissi vint les voir avec le rouge aux joues tenant dans sa main deux tickets. Plus elle approchait et plus Xana reprenait son rôle d'étudiant étranger.

-Heu salut les gars. Vous allez bien ?

-Yes and you ? Demanda Xana ce qui rendit Sissi de plus en plus rouge.

-Ça va. Je me demandais…Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour m'accompagner à un concert ? Sans le faire exprès j'ai achetée deux tickets et je pensais que vu que t'es nouveau cela te permettrais de connaître un peu mieux la ville.

-Ce serait avec joie.

-Vraiment ? S'exclama-t-elle comme si elle était la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

-Mais bien sûr, quand à lieu ce concert ?

-Ce samedi à 18 heure.

-Alors je te dis à samedi, 18 heures.

Et elle s'en alla en fredonnant, les autres étaient resté coi en voyant cette scène, Odd aurait juré voir une aura rose les envelopper.

-Non mais tu ne veux vraiment pas m'apprendre à plaire aux filles ?

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu as déjà Samantha ?

-Comment tu sais ça ? Et comment tu la connais ?

-Il y avait une photo de toi avec elle dans tes favoris et je me suis renseigné via les réseaux sociaux.

-Je savais que je n'aurai pas dut te laisser rentrer dans mon téléphone.

-Du coup que fait-on ?

-On retourne ce soir au Labo afin de pouvoir améliorer l'avatar de Yumi, puis on fera celui d'Aelita, d'Odd, d'Ulrich et enfin de William. Expliqua donc Jérémie tout en nettoyant ses lunettes.

-Ah au fait William je me suis permis de légèrement modifié ton avatar.

-Que lui as-tu fais. Dis simplement William n'étant même plus surpris par ce genre de chose.

-Je l'ai peint en blanc, non car avoir deux avatars de couleur noir ça va créer des quiproquos.

-C'est tout ? Je m'attendais à ce que le boost et le régresse.

-Mais non ne me voit pas comme ça. C'est une façon de me pardonner de ce que je t'ai fait, car avant que je ne te Xanatifie tu étais blanc-bleu.

-C'est sympa de ta part, je suppose.

Soudainement la voix du Proviseur résonna via les haut-parleurs et demanda à ce qu'Aelita soit conduit dans son bureau. Sur le moment personne ne comprit ce qui se passait. Ils l'accompagnèrent mais Xavier appela soudainement Ghost qui sorti des néons des toilettes, il lui murmura un ordre que ce dernier s'empressa d'aller accomplir. Il rejoignit vite les ordres avant qu'ils ne remarquent son retard. Une fois arrivé au bureau de Jean pierre Delmas les Lyoko-guerriers laissèrent Aelita entrer dans le bureau, quelque minutes plus tard elle en ressorti comme choquée.

-Alors ? Demanda simplement Jérémie.

-C'…c'est ma mère. Elle se trouve au centre commercial.

-Quoi ?!

-Elle veut que j'aille la rejoindre.

-C'est un piège. Dis Xana avec sérieux.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-Car tu crois sincèrement que Tyron laisserait ta génitrice venir ici ? Il faudrait être bête d'y croire une seconde.

-Et comment pourrais-tu le savoir !

-Si je suis quelqu'un de fourbe, alors Tyron l'est tout autant, voire plus.

-Tu ne comprends pas si c'est ma mère qui s'y trouve alors, je pourrais la revoir.

-Dois-je te rappeler que je t'ai déjà joué ce tour en envoyant l'un de mes spectres !

Après ça Aelita giffla Xavier, le son retenti dans toute la salle d'attente. Aelita s'enfuit soudainement Jérémie regarda Xana avec colère avant de partir à la recherche de celle qu'il aime. Les autres regardaient simplement avant de partir, seul Ulrich était resté afin de le surveiller, il entendit un son venant de Xavier, il venait de claquer de la langue tout en ayant son regard sombre.

-Quelle idiote.

-Aussi tu l'as bien cherché, j'ai envie de dire.

Xana lança un regard noir à Ulrich, ce dernier se rendit compte que les pupilles du programme multi-agents avaient pris la forme de son logo mais cette fois-ci ils étaient rouge carmin le tout sur du noir. De toute évidence il détestait le fait qu'on le frappe et lui désobéisse.

Aelita avait apparemment reçu le droit de la part du proviseur de sécher les cours pour aller voir sa mère, elle courut alors directement vers le centre commercial en compagnie de ses amis suivit de loin par Xavier et Ulrich. Une fois arrivé au lieu du rendez-vous Aelita regarda de droite à gauche où pourrait se trouver sa mère bien-aimée.

-La jeune Aelita Hopper est demandée au magasin de jouets au deuxième étage, je répète la jeune Aelita Hopper est demandée au magasin de jouets au deuxième étage.

Aelita entendant l'annonce fût comme obnubilée par l'appel, cependant ses amis se mirent en garde se demandant comment les employés du magasin étaient au courant, ils se retournèrent pour voir Xana avec un regard rempli de colère, son regard était vide de lumière, d'émotions, seul la haine et la colère y étaient présentes. C'était invisible à l'œil nu mais de ses mains émanait de léger coups d'éclair. Ils se rendirent donc vers le magasin de jouets mais n'y virent personne, ça sentait le traquenard à plein-nez, une fois rentrer dedans les volets métallique se refermèrent laissant seulement Aelita coincée dedans, instinctivement Xana se transforma en spectre et rentra dans le magasin mais Aelita avait déjà disparu. Il ouvrit les volets à l'aide de ses capacités laissant ses alliés le droit d'entrer. Jérémie frappa le sol du pied tandis qu'Ulrich, William et Yumi frappèrent le mur. Seul Odd et Xana restèrent calme, même si ce dernier avait ses yeux dans le même état qu'avant lorsqu'il était avec Ulrich. Tout semblait perdu, mais soudainement le téléphone de Jérémie reçut une notification, mais rempli de colère il ne fit rien, ce fut donc Xana qui le récupéra et vit le message. Il s'agissait d'une série de 0 et de 1, seul le celui qui était en train de le lire était capable de le décrypter comme si il lisait l'alphabet. Il se permit un sourire avant de remettre le téléphone entre les mains de son propriétaire.

-Je vais la chercher.

Sur ces mots tous le regardèrent.

-Tu sais où elle est ?

-Oui, c'est 0100011101101000011011110111001101110100 qui m'indique où elle est.

-On y va alors.

-Non.

-Comment ça « Non » ! S'exclama Jérémie.

-J'y vais seul.

-Oh que non on t'accompagne, si tu sais où elle se trouve alors on t'accompagne.

-Vous seriez une gêne, et là où elle se rend est très dangereux, comparé à vous je ne suis pas un être vivant, et vous ne savez toujours pas vous servir de vos pouvoirs, donc c'est inutile.

-Nos pouvoirs ?

-En allant sur Lyoko depuis tant de temps, vos corps ont commencé à évoluer, à muter, plus vous utiliser vos capacités sur Lyoko et mieux vous pourrez vous en servir sur Terre.

-C'est une blague ?

-Non. Sur Lyoko vous pouvez les utiliser instinctivement et en les invoquant en disant leurs noms, mais sur Terre il vous faut plus de concentration, j'avais prévu de les débloquer lors de l'amélioration.

Le groupe stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, ils gardèrent les yeux rond pendant un long moment. Ils sortirent du magasin et retournèrent à l'école avant que les cours ne reprennent, le temps que Ghost leur envoi un nouveau message par rapport à la position. Les professeurs se demandaient où elle était passée tandis que les Lyoko-guerriers disent à contrecœur qu'elle passait le reste de la journée avec sa mère. Il était 16h30 et enfin ils reçurent le message tant attendu, Xana monta sur le toit près de la parabole de l'école et se transforma de nouveau en spectre avant de voyager sous forme d'onde pour retrouver sa « sœur ».

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et je suis encore désolé pour mon retard, sur ce je vous dis à la semaine prochaine._

 _Reviews ?_


	8. Chapitre 8 - Kidnapping (2)

Xana voyagea sous forme d'onde afin de retrouver Aelita qui fut kidnappée par les hommes du beau-père de la jeune fille, Tyron. Le programme multi-agents voyagea ainsi pendant près de deux heures, il arriva finalement près d'un bâtiment désaffecté où il reprit forme humaine tout en se cachant dans la forêt d'à côté. A plusieurs kilomètres de sa position les Lyokos-guerriers reçurent un message, ce dernier fût envoyé par leur ex-Némésis grâce à sa capacité à contrôler les ondes via la pensée, ils surent l'endroit où il se trouvait tandis qu'ils faisaient en sorte de cacher son absence du mieux qu'ils purent.

-Dites-moi vous trois, où s'trouve l'étudiant étranger ? Demanda Jim.

-Il est aux toilettes monsieur. Répondit simplement Odd.

-Bah alors j'vais l'attendre devant car j'ai à lui parler.

-Non…non...non, mieux vaudrait ne pas y aller !

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Car il a la diarrhée !

Un long silence ce fit, Ulrich se fit un facepalm intérieur et Jérémie lui fût déconnecté. Jim regarda Odd un long moment.

-Tu…lui diras de passer me voir demain matin avant les cours, compris Della Robbia ?

-Oui m'sieur.

Jim s'en alla, Odd soupira mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était que la plupart des élèves réunis dans la cafétéria entendirent ce qu'il avait dit. Tous le regardèrent comme choqué d'apprendre ça, comme si ils avaient pendant un instant vu le concerné coincé dans les toilettes. Odd remarqua l'ambiance et fît un sourire bêta.

-Bravo Odd ! Quel super alibi que tu viens de fournir, lui dit Ulrich.

-Oh ça va, on n'avait pas prévu quoi que ce soit pour le cacher.

-À son retour il va te tuer. Fît Jérémie en secouant sa tête horizontalement.

Pendant ce temps Xana se transforma en spectre et débuta son infiltration. A l'extérieur du bâtiment se trouvait des dizaines de soldats portant une tenue empêchant quiconque de découvrir leur identité. Ce qui est utile lorsqu'on est un programme multi-agents capable de prendre possession de n'importe quelle infrastructure électrique, c'est qu'on peut justement prendre possession de n'importe quelle infrastructure électrique. Ainsi donc Xana rentra dans les câbles électriques se trouvant dans le sol et commença à se rendre dans moniteur principale, il ne lui fallut que de dix secondes pour le pirater et accéda aux dossiers mais surtout aux caméras.

- _Phase une, réussi._

Il pouvait désormais voir à travers les caméras et chercha la salle où la jeune fille aux cheveux rose pouvait se trouver. Après quelques minutes il la trouva enfin, elle se trouvait dans une salle au dernier étage surveillée par cinq soldats, elle avait les yeux bandés, les mains et ses jambes étaient attachées mais bouche était libre. Xana remarqua aussi qu'elle ne pleurait pas mais rien qu'à voir l'expression de son visage il comprit qu'elle se retenait sous risque de se faire blesser. Jamais, au grand jamais Xana ne pouvait la laisser là. Soudainement, il commença à chercher Ghost à qui il avait demandé ce matin de se cacher dans le portable de la jeune fille si jamais il devait se passer quelque chose. Il le trouva finalement dans une caisse mais le portable étant éteint, son serviteur ne pouvait donc s'échapper. S'il voulait sauver Aelita il n'avait d'autre choix que de le sauver en premier, car avec lui il aurait plus de chance de réussir.

Xana sortit du moniteur et se rendit directement vers un garde qui ne se trouvait pas loin de sa position. Le soldat se trouvait contre un mur, il surveillait tout le périmètre mais ce à quoi il ne pouvait s'attendre est que l'intrus se trouvait sous ses pieds, soudainement Xana prit possession de son corps et comme le soldat portait une visière personne ne pouvait voir ses yeux xanatifié.

Le programme multi-agents dans le corps du soldat se rendit vers la salle où se trouvait Ghost, ayant les codes d'accès il pouvait désormais éteindre les caméras à distance. En s'approchant les deux soldats qui surveillait la porte virent leur collègue s'approchait.

-Déclinez votre identité. Dit l'un des deux.

-Déclinez votre identité !

Xana s'approcha de plus en plus, et sans hésitation les deux gardiens firent feux, mais les balles le traversèrent et il s'approcha de plus en plus, en un instant il attrapa les deux soldats par le coup et les électrocuta. Ils tombèrent dans le pommes et Xana ouvrit la porte avec la carte d'accès de l'une de ses victimes, en entrant il vit le coffre et l'ouvrit sans ménagement, il en sorti ainsi le téléphone et l'alluma.

-Sors de là, ordonna Xana à son serviteur qui ce dernier en sortit l'instant d'après. Il faut qu'on retrouve la fille de Schaeffer, tu vas rentrer dans le réseau électrique, tu devras te rendre dans la salle où elle se trouve et tu attendras mon signal.

Le spectre exécuta l'ordre immédiatement, Xana en sorti est plaça les deux soldats dans la salle, il se dirigea vers un ascenseur, il arriva au dernier étage et comme tout à l'heure il électrocuta le garde postait devant la porte, il rentra dans la pièce et vit que Ghost en avait fait de même. Il libéra Aelita qui cette dernière le frappa.

-Ne vous approchez pas de moi !

-Espèce de sale petite…

-Oh Ghost c'est toi, du coup le soldat c'est…

-Oui c'est moi, Xana. Dit-il tout en créant un arc électrique afin de pouvoir prouver son identité.

-Mais comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

-Lorsque le directeur t'avais appelé ce matin, j'avais envoyé Ghost surveillait la zone, lorsque tu nous as dit que ta « mère » voulait te voir, Ghost s'infiltra dans ton téléphone à l'abri des regards. Après que tu te sois faite ENLEVER il m'envoya un message pour me prévenir que tu te trouvais dans un camion, on n'aurait jamais eu le temps de venir de te sauver, alors on a attendu que tu arrives à destination pour que je puisse venir.

-Et Ghost, il ne pouvait me sauver ?

-Il aurait pu te mettre en danger, alors j'ai préféré éviter, et venir moi-même.

-Et les autres ne sont pas venus ?

-Ils ont insistés, surtout ton petit-ami mais j'ai dû refuser leur coopération.

-Ils t'ont laissé partir comme ça ?

-Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, mais je les ai prévenu de mon arriver.

-Je vois.

-Si cela ne te dérange pas on va partir maintenant et leur voler l'un de leur véhicule, on en a pour trois heures de route.

-Sinon ça n'aurait pas été plus simple d'utiliser le retour vers le passé.

-Pour que l'histoire se répète ?!

-Heu laisse tomber.

-J'aime mieux ça, maintenant allons-y.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir des hommes se postèrent devant la porte, comparé à avant il ne s'agissait plus de simple soldat mais de ninja, comme ceux qu'ils ont croisé sur Cortex.

-Sérieusement ?

-Et oui mon cher, dis une voix via les hauts parleurs.

-Tyron.

-Exactement ma douce enfant. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu viennes te jeter dans la gueule du loup mon chère Xana.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas.

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'ignorais le fait que tu te sois enfui ?

-Non, c'était même très évident que tu l'aurais découvert le lendemain de ma fuite. Mais dis-moi Anthéa était-elle au courante de ton plan ? Que tu allais l'utiliser indirectement pour faire venir Aelita ?

-Oui. Elle était réticente au début, mais a acceptée au final.

Aelita n'en croyait pas ce qu'elle entendait, sa mère à participée à son enlèvement. Aelita tomba sur ses genoux en entendant ceci et commença à pleurer.

Xana quitta finalement le corp du soldat pour ensuite prendre l'apparence de Xavier, les ninjas reculèrent tous d'un pas en voyant les yeux de Xavier, les mêmes qu'il avait ce matin après qu'Aelita l'ait gifflé.

-J'imagine que le vrai but était de me faire sortir de mon trou.

-Exactement.

Xana se retourna et toucha les tempes d'Aelita et l'envoya rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

-Si tes ninjas bouge, je la tue.

-Tu n'oserais pas.

-Comparé à toi, elle ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité, si elle meurt cela pourrait même me faciliter la vie.

-Alors pourquoi l'as garde tu en vie ?

-Pour l'utiliser comme bouc émissaire contre toi.

-Donc ton vrai but c'est quoi ?

-Comme toujours, l'annihilation de l'espèce humaine.

Tyron ne disait rien, dans son labo en compagnie d'Anthéa ils discutèrent un instant avant de prendre une décision. Soit il tuait Aelita, soit il le laissait partir en sa compagnie. Le choix ne se fit pas attendre.

-Laissez les partir.

Les ninjas obéissèrent, Xana sorti avec sa « sœur » entre ses bras, Ghost les suivait, ils arrivèrent face à un camion et Ghost en prit le contrôle avant de partir rejoindre l'école. Au bout de trois heures de route ils arrivèrent finalement face à l'institut, Xana envoya un message aux autres qui se dépêchèrent de venir l'aider. Ils déposèrent Aelita dans sa chambre avant de s'en aller, mais ce que Xana ignorait était qu'Aelita était consciente au moment où il parlait avec Tyron et durant toute la nuit une question se répéta dans la tête de la jeune fille, est ce que Xana disait-il la vérité ou montait-il ?

* * *

 _Est-ce que Xana ment-il ou non ? Ce qu'il disait été vrai ou faux ? Et quand est ce que je ferai un chapitre qui dépassera les deux milles mots ? Vous aurez droit au réponse dans les prochains chapitres, sur ce je vous dis à la semaine prochaine._

 _Reviews ?_


	9. Chapitre 9 - Evolution

Mercredi matin, il était six heure trente. Jérémie ouvrit ses yeux, il se leva lentement et regarda autour de lui, et vit Xavier, ce dernier était déjà sur son propre lit une jambe tendu tandis que l'autre était plié.

-Salut Xana. Dit simplement Jérémie.

-Salut binoclard.

-Toujours aussi sympa.

-Que veux-tu, c'est ma nature.

-T'es déjà debout.

-Non je suis assis.

-Je veux dire t'es réveillé.

-Bah techniquement je n'ai pas dormi, après tout je n'en ai pas besoin vu que je ne suis pas un être organique.

La raison pour laquelle Xana n'est pas enfermé dans un appareil électronique la nuit, et parce que les surveillant viennent vérifier de temps en temps si les étudiants dorment, et comme les Lyoko-guerriers ne font pas confiance à Ghost, ils sont donc obligé de laisser leur ancien ennemi libre la nuit.

Jérémie se leva et parti prendre une douche, là-bas il vit ses amis en plus de William, ils finirent leur douche et s'habillèrent, Xavier les rejoignit et entrèrent dans le réfectoire, ils s'assirent et quelque minutes plus tard Aelita les rejoignit, alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux rose s'approcha d'eux elle posa son regard sur son « frère » et se rappela de la journée d'hier mais surtout de la conversation que ce dernier avait eu avec Tyron.

 _-Donc quel est ton but ?_

 _-Comme toujours, l'annihilation de l'espèce humaine._

Elle s'assit à droite de Jérémie, à sa gauche se trouvait Odd, en face d'eux se trouvait William, Ulrich et en face d'elle se trouvait Xavier. Ce dernier lui sourit des lèvres innocemment, mais pour elle se fut comme si il la poignardé directement, à cause du temps elle avait relâché sa vigilance et en avait oublié le plus important, devant elle se trouvait celui pour qui son père s'était sacrifié pour la sauver elle ainsi que le monde. Si sincèrement ce qu'il disait la dernière fois était la vérité, alors elle se devait de rester prudente et de prévenir ses amis.

-Aelita…Aelita ?

-Oh excuse-moi Jérémie, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-A cause d'hier ?

-Effectivement.

-Je t'avais dit que Tyron était fourbe, mais non, mademoiselle se devait d'aller vérifier.

-Ça va, j'ai compris Xana.

-Non, tu n'as pas bien comprise la situation. Ta mère se trouve au côté de Tyron en Suisse, en voulant vérifier si c'était bien elle tu t'es directement jeté dans la gueule du loup.

-Je ferai gaffe la prochaine fois.

-Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, compris ? Dit Xana en levant le ton.

-Compris.

L'ambiance se fit écrasante, Aelita jeta un regard noir vers Xana qui se dernier le lui renvoya directement.

-Et si vous nous disiez ce qui s'est passé hier. Demanda Ulrich au duo.

-Après l'avoir détachée de ses liens dans la salle où elle fut enfermée, Tyron qui la surveillé depuis son labo avait envoyé ses ninjas devant l'entrée. A l'aide d'un haut-parleur il nous a expliqué que le vrai but de l'enlèvement était de me faire sortir de mon trou, Aelita quant à elle a appris que sa mère était complice à Tyron derrière son enlèvement. A cause du choc elle s'est effondrée et afin de supporter la peine je l'ai endormi en utilisant une impulsion électrique.

-Tu as fait quoi ?!

-Je l'ai électrocuté.

-Espèce de…

-Attend la fin de l'histoire. Je disais donc que je l'ai endormie, puis Ghost a commencé affronter les ninjas, ce qui me permit donc de m'enfuir avec Aelita dans mes bras, j'ai dû descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse, car oui elle fût enfermée dans le dernier étage du bâtiment, ou comme qui le dirait, dans la plus haute salle de la plus haute tour. Une fois arrivé dans le parking, Ghost qui avait réussi à s'enfuir lui aussi nous a rejoint et prit possession d'un camion et la suite vous la connaissez.

Aelita ayant écouté la version de Xana voulut l'étrangler pour avoir menti, elle s'avait qu'il avait menacé Tyron et sa mère de la tuer pour gagner son ticket de sortie. Mais comme elle se devait d'être inconsciente à ce moment elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se taire.

-Je vois, mais ça ne t'excuse pas d'avoir mis en danger Aelita, tu aurais pu la tuer si tu avais fait une erreur avec la tension électrique.

-Je savais ce que je faisais.

-Ah au fait Xavier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a le chat ?

-Tu dois aller voir Jim avant les cours.

-Pour qu'elle raison ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il a dit que tu devais aller le voir après que je lui ai dit que t'avais la diarrhée.

Un long silence ce fit, tous regardèrent Odd qui s'est rendu compte de sa boulète, ils tournèrent la tête lentement vers le programme multi-agents avec un teint pâle, ce dernier se contenta de sourire avant d'approcher sa tête des oreilles d'Odd.

-Je vais te tuer.

Il recula sa tête et Odd commençait à avoir des tremblements. Xavier se leva posa son plateau et alla voir Jim.

-Je…je vais au trône un instant.

Odd s'en alla donc tandis que William lui lança un « Bonna chance » l'achevant sur le coup. Quelques minutes plus tard avant que la sonnerie ne tinte Xavier était revenu.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que Jim te voulais ?

-Que je m'inscrive au club de sport. Il voulait que je le rejoigne dû à ma performance d'hier.

-D'accord, et t'as accepté ?

-Non.

La sonnerie tinta enfin, ils commencèrent avec l'anglais, et comme Xavier se devait d'être d'origine Angleterre fut interrogé et s'en sorti à merveille. La journée s'écoula tranquillement et nos Lyoko-guerriers se rejoignirent finalement à l'usine. Une fois dans la salle de contrôle Jérémie commença le briefing.

-A l'aide de Xana nous avons donc trouvé le moyen d'améliorer vos avatars, mais pour ça il faudra passer pas plusieurs étapes. Pour commencer nous allons devoir activer toutes les tours de Lyoko en plus de celle de Carthage donc pour cela il vous faudra réussir l'épreuve du labyrinthe, ensuite Aelita tu devras te rendre vers le panneau de configuration, le même qui nous a permis d'envoyer le programme multi-agents qui avait battu Xana…

-Hum hum. Fit Xana.

-Je te passerai les informations que tu devras ensuite envoyé dans le cœur. Pendant ce temps Yumi tu devras te rendre dans la tour de Carthage pendant l'amélioration, les gars ainsi que Xana vous irez chacun sur un territoire pour veiller à ce qu'aucun élément perturbateur ne vient. Ais je bien été clair ?

-Oui chef. Répondirent tous.

-Alors allons-y.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers la salle des scanners (Mettez la musique), d'abord ce fut Aelita, Yumi et Odd qui rentrèrent dans les scanners.

-Transfert Aelita, transfert Odd, transfert Yumi, scanner Aelita, scanner Odd, scanner Yumi, virtualisation.

Ce fut donc au tour de William, Ulrich et Xana de se faire transférer.

-Transfert William, transfert Ulrich, transfert Xana, scanner William, scanner Ulrich, scanner Xana, virtualisation.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans Carthage, d'abord direction la tour. Une fois dans le labyrinthe le chrono s'activa, William utilisa le supersmoke et activa la clé, les murs s'ouvrirent et la tour se dévoila, les Lyokos-guerriers rentrèrent dans la tour sauf Aelita qui est parti rejoindre le moniteur. Ainsi donc Odd se trouvait dans le territoire de la forêt, Ulrich dans le territoire des montagnes, William dans le territoire de la banquise, Xana dans le territoire du désert et Yumi dans la tour de Carthage.

Jérémie lança un programme qui rejoignit Aelita, cette dernièrer le traita et l'envoya dans le cœur qui s'illumina de mille feux, la tour du cinquième territoire prit une couleur orange, Yumi à l'intérieur s'envola vers le haut où soudainement une lumière blanche l'enveloppa entièrement avant de se briser comme du vert laissant apparaitre Yumi dans une tenue noir de jais avec un motif de fleur dans le dos, un foulard devant les lèvres, on pouvait remarquer que ses cheveux sont devenus long lui arrivant aux omoplates mais ils étaient attaché en queue de cheval par un ruban mauve. Elle avait des gardes sur les épaules et sur les avants bras, une ceinture qui tombait sur le côté droit où on pouvait y voir des kunaï et autre attirail de ninja, sur son dos se trouvait un bâton de fer au bout tordu tandis que sur ses cuisses se trouvaient ses éventails, elle avait passé de la classe Geisha à Kunoichi. Elle sorti de la tour avant de faire face à Aelita qui était venu pour faire son évolution.

-Wow Yumi, c'est…c'est toi ?

-Oui, t'inquiètes c'est moi.

-C'est donc ça ton évolution ?

-Il semblerait, par contre je ne connais pas encore mes pouvoirs. Jérémie tu peux m'en dire plus ?

-Hé bah pour tout te dire c'est plutôt Xana qui le sait, mais il me semble que tu peux devenir totalement invisible.

-Totalement invisible ?

-Hé bah que techniquement je ne pourrai plus te repérer, et j'imagine que si tu l'utilises sur terre comme l'a dit Xana, je suppose que tu ne feras plus de bruit que si tu nous touche on ne te sentira plus du tout et j'en passe. Mais je crois que tu possèdes d'autre capacité plus classe que celle-ci.

-Effectivement, fit Xana. Je lui ai donné une capacité du nom Shadowalk tout en un mot, qui lui donne la capacité de se téléporter partout où il y a de l'ombre, même sur Lyoko, en clair tu prends un kunaï tu te téléporte dans l'ombre dans l'ombre d'un ninja et slash tu le transperce, et tu peux aussi tirer tes éventails dans ton ombre ils iront dans l'ombre de l'ennemi, par contre il faut qu'il se trouve à moins de trente mètre de ta position. Et je t'ai aussi donné un arc qui tire des flèches d'énergie.

Personne ne dit rien, les pouvoir que lui avait donnés Xana étaient comment dire, super cheatés !

-Bon Aelita à ton tour il me semble.

Aelita se rendit dans la tour, mais elle craignait que Xana n'ait préparé un mauvais coup. Yumi se rendit au moniteur et comme tout à l'heure envoya les données au cœur.

* * *

 _Et voilà, vous l'attendiez la voici, l'évolution. Si vous trouvez ça trop cheaté je vous rassure j'ai tout prévu pour qu'ils aient de la difficulté, car sinon ce ne serait pas amusant. Je tiens a vous remercier pour vos précédents reviews, car je m'attendais pas à ce que cette fic vous plaise autant, j'aimerai par contre que vous répondiez à une question. Comment fait on pour modifier un chapitre déjà mis en ligne. Sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine et Thor t'inquiète j'ai prévu de supers trucs pour Odd._

 _Reviews ?_


	10. Chapitre 10 - Upgrade

Après que Yumi envoya les données dans la tour via le moniteur, Aelita ouvrit ses yeux et remarqua sa nouvelle apparence. Elle avait désormais une tenue plus légère, une harpe à la hanche de droite et son collier avait une apparence végétale. Lorsqu'elle sorti de la tour elle demanda à son « frère » ce qu'elle est devenue.

-Une fée. Lui répondit-il nonchalamment.

-Une fée ?

-Oui, ton apparence précédente était celle d'une elfe, alors je me suis renseigné et apparemment d'après les romanciers les fée serait les ancêtres des elfes, d'ailleurs les anciennes illustrations les présentant montrait des êtres de petite taille. Ensuite avec Jérémie on est tombé sur un conte de Shakespeare « Le songe d'une nuit d'été » présentant Titania comme étant la reine des fées. Alors on a décidé de transformer ton avatar à son effigie.

-Et du coup que puis-je faire de nouveau ?

-Tes nouvelles capacités sont pour le soutien. Tu peux donc booster nos capacités physiques à la manière d'un enchantement et diminuer celle de tes ennemis, tu peux devenir microscopique et enfin tu peux endormir n'importe qui. On a aussi changé le design de tes ailes, maintenant ce sont des ailes de papillon. Ah oui tu peux aussi contrôler les plantes.

-Je peux faire ça ?

-Bah j'ai bien transformé un ours en peluche en un building une fois, alors contrôler des racines rien de plus simple, autant dire qu'avec ton lien avec Lyoko en plus de ça tu te rends dans le territoire de la forêt et là tu deviens invincible.

Alors que Xana avait fini son exposé Jérémie se rendit compte de quelque chose au niveau du territoire des montagnes quelque chose se rapprochait d'Ulrich par-delà les airs.

-Ulrich, ennemi à onze heures, il se trouve dans les airs !

-Compris Jérémie, tu peux m'envoyer l'overboard ?

Ça arrive t'inquiète, l'intrus sera visible dans vingt secondes.

-Tu sais à quoi il ressemble ?

-Pas du tout.

L'overboard apparu et Ulrich grimpa dessus se félicitant pour avoir appris à l'utiliser correctement. Soudainement le jeune samouraï vit avec stupeur celui avec qui il allait croiser le fer. Loin devant lui se trouvait un ninja de couleur bleu avec des ailes faite de la même matière que lui, cependant cette paire d'aile était de forme cubique et extrêmement plate. Ulrich put remarquer que le bras gauche du ninja était pointu.

-Xana, tu parlais bien de ninja avec des ailes l'autre jour, hé bah en voilà un.

-Sérieux ?! Dommage que je ne puisse le voir dans ce cas.

Le ninja volant pointa son bras droit devant lui en direction d'Ulrich et soudainement une lumière enveloppa le membre avant de se diriger tout droit vers l'adolescent. Ce dernier se fit toucher à l'épaule droite et tomba de l'overboard avant de réussir à l'attraper car quelque seconde de plus et il pouvait dire bonjour au monde réel.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai !

-Ulrich tu viens de perdre vingt-cinq points de vie.

-Non, tu crois je m'en suis pas rendu compte ce truc fait plutôt mal...je rêve où il me nargue !

-Yumi va le rejoindre. Ordonna Jérémie. Maintenant que tu as reçu ton amélioration tu peux battre nôtre nouvel invité, Odd tu viens c'est à ton tour.

-Compris.

-Heu ne serait-ce pas mieux si je l'accompagnais ? Non car j'aurai plus de chance de le toucher avec mes flèches lasers.

Si tu fais ce que le binoclard te dis tu peux être sûr que j'oubli la honte que tu m'as refilé la nuit dernière. Répondit le programme multi-agents.

-Okay j'arrive, mais qui va surveiller le territoire de la forêt ?

-0100011101101000011011110111001101110100 va prendre la place de l'homme-chat.

Odd se retourna et vit une masse brumeuse se former qui prit l'apparence d'une adolescente de grande taille aux cheveux blancs atteignant ses chevilles avec des yeux bleu saphirs. Sa tenue était elle aussi blanche, si nous n'étions point dans un monde virtuel on aurait juré qu'il s'agissait de la soie.

-Xana, ton serviteur s'est transformé en personnage de manga féminin.

-Je sais, c'est ainsi que 0100011101101000011011110111001101110100 a décidé de se présenter dans Lyoko.

-Attend depuis tout ce temps c'était une fille ?

-Bien sûr que non. On est des programmes, on n'a pas de sexe, aussi bien à la place d'un garçon j'aurai pu prendre une apprenne féminin.

-Bon si vous avez fini de discuter vous pourriez, je ne sais pas commencer l'amélioration peut être ?

-Oui bon j'y vais, bonne chance Ghost. Dis Odd tout en regardant le spectre qui lui lançait…un regard de dégout ?

Yumi rentra dans la tour de Carthage tandis qu'Aelita se plaça devant le moniteur, la jeune Kunoichi se rendit donc dans le territoire des montagnes et fit face à un jeune Samourai en difficulté. Elle prit le bâton aux bouts courbé qui soudainement vit un fil apparaitre entre les deux bouts, elle banda l'arc et tira vers le ninja volant qui ce dernier esquiva facilement dut au fait qu'il se trouvait loin dans le ciel de programme et aussi parce que la flèche d'énergie qu'elle venait de tirer était lent à l'atteindre.

Pendant ce temps Odd qui se trouvait dans l'unique tour du cinquième territoire sentit les modifications arriver, comme pour les filles son corps s'illumina, son corps s'envola et enfin sa transformation se fit. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience il remarqua que sa tenue était plus futuriste, des lignes d'énergie de couleur mauve le parcourait, sa queue était maintenant plus longue et en métal avec les extrémités semblant être tranchant. Sur ses épaules se trouvait deux mini-cerceaux dont le contenu était la même énergie que celle qui le parcourait, cependant lorsqu'il bougeait il pouvait voir le contenu vibrer, il avait toujours ses gants pour tirer ses flèches laser mais avec une tête de fauve ayant la gueule ouverte.

* * *

Yumi tirant sans cesse sur le ninja volant utilisa ses éventails mais eux même ne pouvait l'atteindre, elle se rappela alors qu'elle pouvait tirer à partir de son ombre pour que ses projectiles puissent sortir de celle de son adversaire, mais elle eut une meilleur idée.

-Ulrich prend l'overboard et plonge dans mon ombre.

-T'en es certaine ? Non car je ne fais pas vraiment confiance dans les pouvoirs que t'as confié Xana.

-On n'a pas d'autre choix.

-Bon c'est toi qui vois. Dit-il sur un ton résigné.

Il grimpa sur la planche, s'élança dans les airs avant de se jeter dans l'ombre de Yumi qui après avoir activé sa compétence ShadoWalk s'étira sur un diamètre de cinq mètre, lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'ombre sa partenaire il ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement avant de remarquer qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit sans la moindre lumière jusqu'à ce qu'il en sorte via l'ombre de l'intrus. Grâce à la vitesse qu'il avait pris lors de son plongeon il put finalement atteindre le ninja bleu et le transperça à la tête à l'aide de l'un de ses sabres, ainsi donc le ninja fut dé-virtualisé.

* * *

-Du coup je peux faire quoi avec ? Demanda Odd à Xana.

-Premièrement je pense que tu auras remarquez les lumières qui te parcourent. Il s'agit d'une jauge qui t'indique le nombre de fois que tu peux utiliser tes nouvelles compétences.

-Et c'est quoi ces « fameuses compétences » ?

-Le son.

-Le quoi ?

-Le son. Pour faire simple à l'aide d'impulsion sonique tu peux par exemple te propulser à l'avant à l'arrière, en haut et en bas. Afin de t'aider avec la Propulsion c'est comme ça qu'on va l'appeler tu peux utiliser les cerceaux qui servent d'amplificateur et qui comme l'overboard défient la gravité, ils te permettent donc de glisser dans les airs un peu comme si tu avais des rollers tu peux ensuite les utiliser pour la Propulsion ce qui te permet d'atteindre une vitesse de mach douze, en soit tu peux atteindre le mur du son, mais pour te protéger de cette puissance que tu risques de te prendre en pleine gueule ton bouclier s'active automatiquement pour te protéger, par contre le souci c'est qu'il te ralenti, si tu le désactivais tu irais plus vite mais tu risques de te blesser autant dire que tu peux le faire seulement sur Lyoko. Avec tes cerceaux tu peux aussi amplifier ta voix pour balancer des attaques soniques ce qui peux rendre sourd ou bien tuer quelqu'un ou bien envoyer éjecter quelqu'un. Ta queue, elle servait à rien alors j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle devienne un fouet rétractable dont chaque parti est indépendante ce qui te permet de frapper sur n'importe quel angle sur une distance de quatre mètres elle peut aussi trancher à la manière d'une épée. Tes flèches lasers, si tu utilises ton énergie sonique dans tes gantelets elles peuvent être propulsées à une vitesse de mach vingt sur une distance de plusieurs kilomètres capable de perforer du métal, ou bien une montagne. Ai-je bien été clair ?

-Heu ouais ouais, je crois.

-Tant mieux. Et sinon l'emplumé, vous l'avez eu ? Demanda-t-il aux deux guerriers qui se trouvaient dans les montagnes.

-Oui c'est fait, merci de t'inquiéter pour nous.

-Oh mais de rien.

-Bon si vous avez fini vous pouvez continuer les améliorations. Et pourquoi t'as plus détaillé les compétences d'Odd que celui de Yumi et d'Aelita ? Demanda Jérémie.

-Pour elles leurs compétence sont assez simple à expliquer leur compétence tandis que pour lui c'est plus compliqué.

-Je vois.

-Au fait je peux utiliser l'énergie sonique combien de fois ?

-Cela dépend du volume que tu utilises car aussi bien tu peux l'économiser, aussi bien tu peux tout utiliser d'un coup. Mais je te déconseille de tout utiliser d'un coup car ça pourrait avoir des impacts sur ton organisme. Ah oui j'avais oublié de le préciser, mais avec ses améliorations j'ai aussi modifié vos capacités physique maintenant vous plus fort, plus rapide et plus endurant, ça pourrait être utile dans le monde réel.

-Dis-moi, comment t'as pu faire tout ça avec Jérémie ?

-On a passé des nuits blanches, on a étudiait la physique, on s'est renseigné sur pas mal de chose à l'aide de Cambridge qui nous envoi des documents et plein d'autre chose.

-Hé bah.

-C'est à qui le tour de se voir se faire améliorer ? Demanda William.

-A Ulrich. Répondit Jérémie.

Alors qu'Ulrich s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans la tour qui se trouvait à côté de lui, une armée de ninja fit son apparition sur les cinq territoires de Lyoko.

* * *

 _Voilà, ça c'est fait. Aelita et Odd ont enfin leur améliorations tandis qu'Ulrich et William l'auront bientôt, on voit enfin Ghost sur Lyoko et surement sur Terre. A l'heure à laquelle j'écrit ce chapitre nous avons atteint les 330 vues, cela me fait super plaisir et je vous en remercie. Sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine._


	11. Chapitre 11 - Bataille

**_Et voilà de retour après un mois d'absence, si vous vous demandez la raison, hé bah c'était par pur flemme et manque d'inspiration. Et je suis content d'être enfin de retour._**

* * *

-Tous en position de combat ! Hurla Jérémie. Vous avez droit à une armée de ninja chacun.

-Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent tous à part Xana et Ghost.

-Ah je me disais bien que ce n'était pas normal ce ninja volant dans le territoire de la montagne, normalement on aurait dû le croiser sur Carthage. Dit Xana

-Abstiens-toi de telles remarques car c'est toi qui en a le plus.

-Combien ?

-Vingt.

-Pff facile.

-Hein ? Comment ça, facile ?

-Tu m'aurais dit cent, là je paniquerai, mais vingt c'est qu'une broutille.

-Et si t'arrêtais de te la péter et que t'allais les arrêter.

-Ça va, ça va j'y vais. 0100011101101000011011110111001101110100 on compte sur toi, Aelita rends toi dans le territoire de la forêt, le chat va s'occuper du cinquième territoire.

-Okay. Répondit-elle malgré qu'elle a du mal à accepter un ordre venant de son « frère » elle se demanda même comme les autres pouvaient accepter de suivre ses instructions, à croire qu'il les avait hypnotisé.

-Le binoclard combien il y a d'ennemis en tout ?

-Je m'appelle pas binoclard, il y en a soixante-dix en tout, dix chacun en somme, vingt chez toi, quinze dans le territoire de la forêt, de même dans celui de la banquise et dix dans la montagne ainsi que pour le cinquième.

-On va se faire démonter. Dit Odd.

-Pas avec les améliorations, le samourai vas-y t'as une promotion qui t'attends.

-Et Yumi ?

-Elle peut gérer, avec ShadoWalk ça sera facile.

-T'inquiète Ulrich, je m'en occupe.

-Si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je t'en tiendrai responsable !

-Mais oui, répondit-il, et maintenant à nous. Xana activa ses ailes et dégaina sa faux puis fonça sur les arrivants.

Pendant ce temps William désormais dans sa tenue blanche faisait lui-même face à l'envahisseur tout en spamant son supersmoke et ses ondes de chocs.

-Là on dirait vraiment un jeu.

-William, c'est du sérieux là.

-Excuse-moi Jérémie, mais là c'est un bon défouloir.

Aelita arriva quant à elle dans le territoire de la forêt et fît face à une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux saphir, cette dernière utilisant des chaines de couleur blanche pour attraper les ninjas et les balancer contre les arbres ou bien en les envoyant les uns contre les autres les dé-virtualisant les uns après les autres, elle vit que le chaines émettait une étrange aura bleu et comprit bien vite que les chaines pouvait congeler ceux qu'elles touchent.

Ulrich arriva finalement sur Carthage est qu'elle ne fut sa surprise en voyant Odd planait dans les airs se tenant dans la même position qu'un chat tandis que cerceau ce trouvait devant ses lèvres, finalement Odd prit une inspiration et hurla à la manière d'un lion et une onde de choc se fit envoyant les intrus contre les murs. Il se mit debout visant avec son point un des ninjas et tira une flèche laser qui dépassa le mur du son avant d'atteindre sa cible tout en l'explosant. Le jeune samourai vit que la lumière qui recouvrait la tenue de son ami baissa à la manière d'une jauge. Il utilisa son super sprint et commença à achever les adversaires malgré le fait qu'il ne sentait aucun honneur en terminant le travail de son ami.

Durant ce temps Yumi décocha des flèches d'énergie sur ses adversaire avant de se jeter dans son ombre pour apparaitre dans celle de ses adversaire et de leur trancher la gorge à l'aide d'un kunai, elle fut cependant repousser par l'un d'eux et sauta contre rocher pour prendre de la hauteur avant d'envoyer ses éventails et de les récupérer. Elle prit finalement son bâton qu'elle fit agrandir la taille avant de se jeter à corps perdu dans la masse.

A l'aide d'Ulrich, Odd put se défaire de ses adversaires avant de rejoindre le panneau de contrôle pour débuter la mise à jour de son ami, il fut surpris de voir à qu'elle point c'était simple que d'envoyer les données dans la tour. Ainsi donc Ulrich ressenti les même effets que ses trois prédécesseur avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qu'il était devenu, il avait perdu sa tenue de combattant japonais pour désormais ressembler à un chevalier en armure dorée moulant son corps (un peu dans le style saint seiya), la première chose qui le choqua était qu'il n'avait plus d'arme sur lui.

-C'est quoi cette embrouille Jérémie ?! S'exclama-t-il.

-Alors oui tu n'as plus directement d'épée, mais tu peux en invoquer.

-Comment ça ?

-Pour faire simple, tu peux créer des épées de toutes sortes, tel que des katanas, des sabres, des Mensurs (sabre à lame courbée allemand), des cimeterres et j'en passe.

-D'accord mais je fais quoi quand j'en ai pas ?

-Tu peux utiliser les art-martiaux, t'en fais bien avec Yumi, non ?

-Si, mais là je vais me faire éradiquer !

-Non car tu peux envoyer des vagues d'énergies, transformer ton corps en armure, et te déplacer instantanément.

-Ça ressemble vraiment à des mangas ce que tu me dis là.

-Je sais, mais c'est Xana qui a insisté.

-Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi on l'écoute ?

-On n'a pas le temps de discuter. Tu échanges de place avec William le temps de son amélioration, Odd tu restes ici pour le transfert des données.

-Compris. Répondirent les trois en même temps, Ulrich rejoignit donc William tandis que dernier se prépara à laisser sa place.

Retournons un instant du côté d'Aelita et de Ghost, les deux filles firent face à leur adversaire, Aelita se surprit en faisant pousser des racines qui englobèrent des ninjas avant que des plantes carnivores ne viennent les dévorer, comme quoi son « frère » ne lui avait pas tout dis sur son contrôles des plantes. Très vite elles se débarrassèrent de leurs adversaires et furent donc les deuxièmes à avoir mis fin à l'invasion du territoire de la forêt. La jeune fée regarda donc de plus près sa compagnon avant de se faire comme réflexion de la trouver jolie, mais c'est au moment où elle posa ses yeux sur le buste de la fille blanche qu'elle commença à ressentir une petite pointe de jalousie. Celle dont le nom signifiait fantôme se retourna pour faire face à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses et lui lança un regard de dégoût, le même qu'elle avait en présence d'Odd tout à l'heure, finalement il semblerait que Ghost aie du mal à supporter la présence des Lyoko-guerriers si son créateur et maître n'était point présent à ses côtés.

Ulrich se transféra sur le territoire de la banquise et y vit son ancien rival se battre face à de nombreux ninjas, ce dernier remarqua la présence d'Ulrich et se dirigea vers la tour pour lui laisser la place. Maintenant ce fût au tour d'Ulrich de passer, vraiment à l'action. Il se rappela des cours de karaté qu'il avait avec Yumi et frappa l'air, comme lui avait dit Jérémie une vague d'énergie jaune apparu et propulsa un des sept ninjas restants en arrière. Un d'entre eux arriva par le flanc droit prêt à charger, mais il fût vite arrêté dans son élan lorsque l'ancien samourai invoqua une épée dorée dans un style Arthurien qui l'embrocha depuis la poitrine et fut dé-virtualisé. Un autre chargea mais une claymore l'empala depuis le sol et se retrouva dans le laboratoire de Tyron en Suisse.

William arriva dans la tour de Carthage et Odd enclencha le processus d'amélioration. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua que son armure blanche s'était épaissie, il avait désormais deux zanpakutos (non ce n'est pas un copyright même le wiki est d'accord avec moi) dans chaque mains.

-Alors pour moi c'est quoi Jérémie ?

-Tu possèdes une meilleures vitesse, force et agilité, les meilleurs du groupe. Tu possèdes aussi la meilleure défense, tes nouvelles capacités te permettent de faire des déplacements instantanés, tu peux contrôler tes épées à distances, et tu peux créer des explosions sur un rayon de vingt-cinq mètres.

-Je vois, donc comparé aux autres je n'ai pas eu trop de changement donc.

-Lorsqu'on connait tes anciennes compétence on ne peut que se dire que finalement il t'en peu.

-C'est pas faux, donc maintenant tout le monde a eu son amélioration ?

-Effectivement, tu rejoins Yumi et Odd rejoins Ulrich.

-Compris.

William se retrouva dans le territoire de la montagne en compagnie de Yumi et fonça sur ses ennemis à l'aide de son déplacement instantané et en trancha deux en même temps à l'aide d'une de ses épées tandis qu'il manipulait en même temps l'autre à l'aide de sa télékinésie.

Odd se rendit sur le territoire de la banquise et fut amusé de voir Ulrich se battre avec ses poings tout en lui rappelant un certain manga. Il activa ses amplificateurs pour se placer dessus et tira quelques flèches lasers, un ninja apparu dans son dos mais il fut embroché par le fouet-lame de l'homme chat avant de se recevoir un coup de poing d'un gant en forme de tête de tigre.

Finalement près d'un quart d'heure s'écoula et nos Lyokos-guerriers purent se défaire de leurs ennemis, c'était la première et sûrement pas la dernière fois qu'ils affrontaient autant d'ennemis à la fois. S'ils n'avaient jamais affronté Xana et ses sbires par le passé, il y aurait de forte chance qu'ils se fassent battre facilement. En parlant du programme multi-agents, les jeunes guerriers accompagnés par un spectre à l'apparence féminine se rendirent sur le territoire du désert pour y voir comment il s'en sortait. Mais ce qu'ils y virent leur laissa un froid dans le dos. En effet le faucheur tenait par le cou un ninja tout en l'électrocutant et en lui régénérant ses points de vie à l'aide du côté plat de sa double-faux. Pour la première fois de leurs vies ils virent une véritable scène de torture, et on pourrait penser que la victime n'avait point mal, mais les hurlements de douleurs disaient le contraire.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ! Hurla Aelita avec effroi.

-Je lui pose un interrogatoire, je veux qu'il me dise comment ont-ils fait pour se rendre sur Lyoko sans se faire repérer. Lui répondit Xana avec ses yeux noirs et son logo rouge en guise de pupilles. Maintenant réponds ! Lui ordonna-t-il tout en l'électrocutant.

-Comment peut-il ressentir la douleur ? Demanda Odd à Jérémie, malgré que Xana l'ait entendu.

-Pour te répondre à ta question l'homme-chat, je me sers de mon électricité pour pirater ses données et simuler une douleur équivalente à ce qu'il sentirait sur terre. Un peu plus et je pourrai le tuer…

Alors qu'il allait finir sa phrase une flèche fut décochée de l'arc de la kunoichi qui atteignit la tête du ninja le dé-virtualisant sur le coup.

-Qu'as-tu donc fait pauvre sot !

-Et toi tu nous fais quoi là ?!

-Te rends-tu comptes que par ta bêtise, ils pourront venir nous attaquer jours et nuits directement ici, dans Lyoko.

-Et alors c'est bien ce que tu faisais avec nous, non ?

-Sale…

-Parle lui mieux ! Ordona Ulrich tout en se plaçant devant la fille qu'il aime de manière à la protéger de la fureur de leur ancien Némésis.

Plus personne ne parla, tous avaient les yeux rivés sur Xana, Ghost rejoignit son maître pour l'aider si la situation devait dégénérer. Quelques secondes de silences s'écoulèrent avant que Xana ne soupire un bon coup.

-Le binoclard, tu peux nous dé-virtualiser.

Sans répondre Jérémie enclancha le transfert dans la salle des scanners, les premiers à sortirent furent Xana, Yumi et Aelita, puis vinrent les garçons. Une brume sorti d'un des câbles relié à l'un des scanners et s'enroula autour de son maître. Le groupe se dirigea dans la salle d'observation où se trouvait Einstein, une fois arrivé Xana se prit une giffle de la part de Jérémie.

-Ça c'est pour ton comportement, c'est le dernier avertissement, la prochaine fois tu auras droit à une véritable sentence. Suis-je bien clair ?

-Ouais, ouais.

-Bien. Dans ce cas je pense qu'on peut tous rentrer dans nos dortoirs, et demain on mettra en place un planning d'entrainement qui aura pour but de vous entraîner à utiliser vos pouvoirs dans le monde réel.

-Compris. Répondirent tout le groupe en chœur.

Ainsi se termina la phase des améliorations, maintenant ils devront s'entraîner à se battre sur terre.

* * *

 _Voilà, enfin le chapitre onze après un mois d'absence. Donc comme je vous l'ai dit c'était par pur flemme que j'étais absent, mais là je vous offre enfin un chapitre faisant plus de 2000 mots en histoire (2050 pour être précis), j'étais assez surpris de voir qu'en un mois mon histoire à eu droit à près de cent vues. Sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine._


	12. Chapitre 12: Une journée simple à Kadic

Après les évènements de la nuit dernière sur Lyoko, nos guerriers se réveillèrent pour se doucher et se préparer à manger avant le début des cours. Une fois attablé dans la cafétéria notre groupe s'installa ensemble tout en lançant un regard noir remplis de colère envers Xana aka Xavier.

-Vous avez fini de me regarder comme ça ?

-Non, pas vraiment non. Lui répondit Ulrich.

-Ok, j'avoue que je me suis laissé emporter dans le feu de l'action hier.

-Tu as torturé quelqu'un.

-Je sais, ce n'est pas trop moral, surtout pour vous les héros.

-Pas très moral ?! Comment veux-tu qu'on te fasse confiance si tu t'amuses à faire de telles choses dans notre dos. Dit Aelita sur le point de hurler.

-Certes, mais si vous m'aviez laissé finir j'aurai pu trouver un moyen de contrer Tyron.

-Sauf qu'on ne torture pas les gens.

-Bon bah dans ce cas il y a un moyen de récolter des infos sur l'ennemi plus facilement.

-Et qui est ?

-Ma « méduse ».

Après cette simple réponse la jeune fille aux cheveux roses se rappela de tout ce que cette créature a fait, à cause de ce monstre William était devenu le pantin du programme multi-agents, grâce à cette abomination Xana avait pu fuir Lyoko en volant la clé de la mémoire d'Aelita. Si les Lyoko-guerriers craignent bien une créature parmi l'armée de Xana c'était elle.

-Ne parle plus jamais d'elle. Dit Aelita avec effroi.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux sœurette. D'ailleurs je me demande ce qui advenu d'elle.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Jérémie.

-Hé bah vois-tu, lorsque 0100011101101000011011110111001101110100 m'a libéré, j'ai commencé à la chercher mais je me suis dit qu'elle avait été détruite et je pensais pouvoir en créer une nouvelle plus tard, mais lorsque Tyron m'a trahis et qu'il s'est emparé de mes codes, le seul code qui n'était pas en moi à ce moment était celle de la « méduse », cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose, elle possède désormais un libre-arbitre et erre on ne sait où.

A cette déclaration la peur avait pris possession du groupe hormis Xana, si cette créature n'était ni sous le contrôle de son créateur, ni celle de Tyron alors elle pouvait être n'importe où se préparant à faire quelque chose que personne ne pourrait prévoir.

-Il faut qu'on la retrouve au plus vite avant que Tyron ne découvre son existence. Déclara Jérémie.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, mais bon il faut aussi penser à commencer votre entrainement pour la maîtrise de vos nouvelles capacités sur Terre.

-Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? Demanda William.

-Si j'active les tours de Lyoko il me serait possible de créer sur Terre une zone fantôme où le temps s'écoulerait différemment qui servirait de salle d'entrainement.

-Tu peux faire ça ?

-Je peux faire ça.

-Et les lois de la physique dans tout ça ?

-Je fais ce que je veux.

-Sérieusement, ce type me donne la migraine des fois.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire Odd.

-Et quand prévois-tu de commencer l'entrainement ?

-Demain soir.

-Et pourquoi pas ce soir ?

-Pour vous laisser vous reposer.

-N'oublie pas que Samedi tu dois aller au concert avec Sissi.

-Je n'ai pas oublié.

-Au fait, tu m'explique pourquoi tu te comportes ainsi avec elle ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-T'aurais pas le béguin par hasard ?

-Non, juste je pense que c'est un moyen de garder bonne conscience, après tout je l'ai bien envoyé à l'hôpital lorsqu'elle avait découverte l'existence de l'usine. Et aussi qu'elle possède encore des sentiments envers le chevalier jaune qui est assis là.

Enfin l'heure des cours sonna, les membres du groupe rejoignirent leurs classes respectives. Dès la deuxième heure de cours la classe contenant Jérémie, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich et Xavier ont eu droit à un test de philosophie, le cours suivant encore un autre test qui se portait sur les fleuves, heureusement pour le groupe ou du moins Odd le dernier de la matinée se finit sans quoi que ce soit. Ils se rejoignirent dans la cour en compagnie de William et de Yumi.

-J'ai le cerveau qui va exploser, expliqua Odd, j'avais oublié qu'on avait des tests ce matin.

-Et on en a encore cette aprèm.

-NOOOOOOOOON !

Alors qu'ils rigolèrent joyeusement un duo bien connu vint à la rencontre de Xavier, il s'agissait de Milly Solovieff et de Tamiya Diop les journalistes l'école.

-Et nous voilà en présence de l'étudiant étranger, Xavier Nada. Dit Milly en regardant la caméra tenu par Tamiya tout en se rendant vers Xavier qui ce dernier avait commencé à faire un sourire angélique à l'approche des deux filles. Cher Xavier pouvez-vous nous accorder une interview ?

-Of course. Lui répondit-il en utilisant un accent anglais.

-Parfait, alors Xavier, je peux vous appeler Xavier ?

-Tu peux aussi me tutoyer.

-Bien dans ce cas, Xavier peux-tu te présenter ?

-Yes, my name is Xavier Nada, i'm seventeen, j'aime la compagnie des autres, la pop culture, et l'informatique.

-Il paraitrait que tu viens de Cambridge, c'est bien ça ?

-Yes.

-Et que peux tout nous dire de cette école ?

-Premièrement que c'est un honneur d'en faire partie, que les cours là-bas sont de haut-niveau et qu'on stresse pas mal, mais cependant y faire partie me remplit de joie.

-Et pour quel raison as-tu décidé de venir ici, dans notre école ?

-Le conseil administratif proposait aux élèves de visiter des écoles dans plusieurs pays différent, et comme je ne suis jamais venu en France je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas en profiter.

-Et est-ce que tu te plais bien ici ?

-Oui, mais si tu veux on peut en rediscuter un peu plus tard, dit-il en se rapprochant de l'oreille de la jeune fille. Pourquoi pas ce soir dans ta chambre ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

-Je…je…

-Ah la cafétéria est ouverte, on y va ? Demanda-t-il à l'attention des Lyoko-guerriers qui eux étaient assez choqué du comportement de leur ex ou presque Némésis. Milly quant à elle resta comme figée après la proposition de Xavier, jamais elle ne se serait attendue à ce qu'il se comporte ainsi, après s'être rendu compte de ce qui vient de se passer elle se mise à rougir énormément au point qu'elle tomba avant de se faire rattraper in-extrémis par son amie.

Une fois leurs plateau de servi le groupe s'installa autour d'une table tout en fixant Xana avec un regard suspicieux.

-Quoi ? Vous savez que j'ai envie de passer au moins une minute dans cet endroit sans qu'on me lance des regards me mettant mal à l'aise.

-C'était quoi à l'instant ? Demanda Yumi.

-Quoi donc ?

-Que lui as-tu dit à l'oreille à l'instant ?

-Pas grand-chose, juste un truc pour qu'elle me laisse en paix.

-Si tu l'as traumatisé tu auras droit à une bonne sentence.

-Mais oui.

Le repas passa même si pour Xana cela sembla interminable et enfin le reste de la journée passa normalement malgré qu'Odd faillit leur péter une durite à cause des tests. Finalement on pouvait résumer cette journée comme simple et normale, du moins c'est ce que pensait Xavier avant qu'il se fasse accoster par Milly l'entrainant dans sa chambre.

-Voilà tu voulais qu'on fasse l'interview dans ma chambre alors allons-y.

Xana était choqué par ce qu'y se passer devant lui. La jeune fille avait tourné son jeu à son avantage et désormais il était assis sur une chaise devant les deux journalistes se tenant face à lui le temps qu'elles finissent de poser leurs questions. Pour la première fois depuis le début de son existence Xana ne savait pas quoi faire, pour la première fois il se faisait battre facilement, pour la première fois Xana expérimenta la peur.

* * *

 _Je sais ce chapitre est court comparé au précédent, mais j'ai décidé de faire un chapitre simple aujourd'hui avant de que l'action ne reprenne, c'est le calme avant la tempête. Sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine._


End file.
